A fox and its kit
by V3n3ficus
Summary: Naruto was beaten and tortured as a child. He assumed no one loved him. One day they go too far and release a beast sleeping deep within Naruto. Naruto is exiled for 4 years. Upon returning he has changed drastically from the cheerful dead last he was. NarutoxHarem, darker Naruto, character bashing, Strong-godlike Naruto, smart Naruto. ((Revised after second chapter released.))
1. The first time Ch1

"Normal speech"  
'thoughts'  
**"Bijuu/summon/intense Ki speech"**  
'**Bijuu/summon thoughts'**

The term Ki is something I picked up from several other naruto fanfictions. It means killer intent. It is what is often portrayed through a character being horribly frightening.

This is my first attempt at writing anything. I've always wanted to try my hand at writing and thanks to my good friend Hinakiba777 I decided to go for it.

-  
Date: Oct 10th, 6 years after konoha was attacked by the Kyuubi

Today was a special day in konohagakure. It celebrated the defeat of the Kyuubi no kitsune and mourned the loss of the yondaime, the 4th hokage, Minato namikaze. He had died on this date exactly six years ago defending the village from the terrible Kyuubi no kitsune. The villagers believed he had killed the Kyuubi but died in the act. The truth of the matter was He had used a powerful sealing jutsu to seal the Kyuubi inside an infant boy. The only child born that horrible night. The festival was celebrated in many ways by different people; There were grand feasts set up and stores and vendors sold goods and wares along the streets And everyone drank and danced long into the night. All but one.

Naruto was the only child born on this day. Today was his birthday and you think it would be great with the festival being on the same day. It wasn't. He was feared and loathed by all in the village. They thought he was the Kyuubi brought back and so a lot of stores often locked him out or refused service to him and those that would charged him double sometimes even triple for low quality.

-  
Time: 7:45 pm, outside ichiraku Ramen

Naruto had just finished off his 5th bowl of ramen and after paying Teuchi and thanking him Naruto started walking toward his apartment. Teuchi was the owner of a small ramen stand in the village and was one of the few people that actually cared for Naruto and didn't over charge him either. Naruto was now walking through the side streets and alleys to avoid the people at the festival. he turned down a street to find several men standing around, almost as if they were waiting for him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The first man slurred. Clearly drunk.

"Isn't that the demon brat?" The second said sounding equally as drunk.

"So it is. Lets have some fun with him." The first man said.

Naruto turned and ran. He kept running amd glancing over his shoulder to see more people joining the chase. He stumbled and tripped in the park which is where the mob caught him. They kicked him and hit him. Some grabbed nearby branchs to hit him with. Naruto just curled up into a ball and cried silent tears. If they heard him cry it would only encourage them. 'Why do they do this to me? I didn't do something I don't think. Why does nobody care about me?' Naruto let out a short gasp and a sob escaped his lips as a foot was thrown into his stomach. He soon passed out.

-  
Time: 7: 53 pm, Park  
From a nearby rooftop an ANBU waited quietly for the mob to disperse before he grabbed the boy. it pained her to watch the boy as he was beaten by civilian and ninja alike. As the crowd started to leave she saw something she didn't expect. Naruto had stood back up. 'Get back on the ground kid!' She thought, watching the scene play out.

Naruto stood there, arms hanging limp except for something in his hand. A kunai.

'Where did he get that?' She thought again.

Naruto picked up a nearby rock and threw it at the man that started the whole ordeal.

He was one of the shinobi in the mob. The man was struck in the back of the head and quickly turned. "You demon! I'll kill you and end this villages suffering!" He screeched.

Naruto still stood quietly, arms hanging limp in front of him, head tilted down to hide his eyes under a shadow and a kunai in his hand. The Shinobis eyes flicked to the kunai then back to Naruto. He ran forwards and threw a large swing down on the boy. When it make contact with his head there was a loud crunching noise and the man recoiled in pain.

Naruto continued to stand exactly as he was.

The man was now furious. "How dare you assault a shinobi!" The man screamed. He drew a kunai and lunged at Naruto only to have his hand stopped by an ANBU grasping it.

"That's enough." She said, her voice like ice. She picked up Naruto under one arm. letting a low growl out at the man and throwing him back. Then she disappeared.

-

Time: Unknown, ?  
Naruto slowly felt himself coming around again. He felt wet and this didn't feel like the grass he had been on in the park. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. After his eyes adjusted he noticed he was in a tunnel. 'Where am I?' He slowly stood up and realised he was wet because of the water flooding the ground. "Hello?" He called and listened to the echo but there was no response. 'I better find a way out.'

Naruto stumbled forward down the tunnel noticing the strange pipes on the wall. One was blue and about the width of his arm, Above that was a much bigger pipe what could probably fit his whole body and running between the two were the smallest of the pipes, these were a strange purple colour. as he stumbled through the tunnel for what felt like hours he stopped. "Hello!?" He called out as loud as he could. Again the echo sounded for a few moments then went silent. Naruto sat down with his head in his knees and began to cry. "I guess I really am alone."

After a while Naruto stood up and wiped his tears away. 'I don't have time to cry. I need to get out and go home.' He stood up and continued walking again after some time he started hearing noises from behind him. They sounded like voices but he couldn't tell who it was or what they were saying. 'Oh no. What if it's the villagers again!' He thought. Naruto ran away from the noises even though they only got louder and louder. He ran into a large room with the most noticeable feature being the enormous barred gate. "Maybe I can hide in there." Naruto ran up to the gate and slipped easily through the bars and sat down. He was so scared they would hurt him again that he started crying again. "They're going to hurt me again. I know they will." He sobbed soundly for several minutes.

A sound came from inside the cage and Naruto shot straight up, wiping away the tears. "Hello? Is there somone there? Who are you?" Naruto said semi-hopefully.

A loud grumble came from further down and somthing big spoke.** "Dont worry about who I am. Just know i will be watching from now on."** was the ground shaking response.

It sounded like a monster yet some how it soothed Naruto. He sat down and fell asleep

-  
Time: 8:14 pm, Hokage office

Hiruzen sarutobi sat behind his large wooden desk filling out paperwork when there was a sudden chill and a swirl of leaves. One of the ANBU was standing in his office holding a small orange bundle under one arm.  
"Hokage-sama. Naruto Has been attacked. Again."

Sarutobi almost jumped the table after seeing Naruto bruised and broken with sharp objects protruding from him. He compossed himself and looked at the ANBU again. "Please take him to the hospital. I will join you shortly."

The ANBU nodded and looked down at the boy. as she did a tear dripped from the mask the anbu wore. "As you wish Hokage-sama." She said with no sign of her emotions. She was then gone is a swirl of leaves.

Sarutobi wasn't sure what to make of what he just saw. Did an ANBU just cry? He shook it off and decided to look into it later. He pushed the button on his desk and heard the familiar voice of his secretary.

"How may I help you Hokage-sama?" She said cheerily

Sarutobi took on a stern voice. "I will be going to the hospital. It happened again. Tell anyone looking for me i'm busy. Nothing more." He said with a little sadness in his voice.

"As you wish hokage-sama." She whispered with a little venom in her voice. She clearly didn't like naruto.

Time: 8:20, Konoha hospital

The ANBU carrying naruto burst through the door straight down the hall and layed naruto on a bed. She then ran out of the room looking for a certain doctor.

A nurse came running down the hall just in time to see an ANBU run out of the room like the Kyuubi itself was chasing her. she poked her head in the room to see the sleeping form of the 'Demon brat'. She closed the door and walked in, grabbing a nearby scalpel.

Somewhere else in the hospital the ANBU was now running back to Narutos room with a doctor in tow. 'I hope we can help him.' She thought as she rounded the corner. She ran up to the door to his room. 'I left the door open.'  
She slid it open to see the nurse over Naruto with the scalpel. "No!" Was all she got out before the blade was thrust down.

The nurses hand was stopped inches from Narutos chest. She looked on in horror at what she saw. Naruto was glowing with a wierd chakra. It was red/orange and bubbled around him. But what scared her was his eyes were open. They were pure red on black with a slitted pupil. They had no sense of humanity in them. He was holding her wrist and it hurt. Alot. She could feel it slowly breaking.

The ANBU looked on in shock at what had happened to him. She had looked over him for the past four years but this had never happened. The she heard the loud crack and the nurse had screamed out and been thrown across the room. Narutos eyes never leaving the nurse. Never blinking as though he was trying to light her on fire with that stare.

He was sitting in the bed until he blink and his deep blue cerulean eyes were there in place of those eyes of a monster. he fell back on the bed unconscious.

The ANBU rushed over to Naruto and checked him over. He was asleep. She ripped off her mask to let the torrent of tears wash over her.

"A-anko M-m-mitarashi?" Was all the doctor stuttered out before she shot dagger at him with her eyes. He immediately went silent and went to heal Naruto.

Sarutobi walked into the Hospital and smiled at the receptionist. "An ANBU would have just come running in here. Which direction?" He asked while trying not to sprint down the hall she pointed to. "Thank you." As he walked he was greeted by almost every person with "Hokage-sama." And a polite bow though his mind was in a different place. he opened the door and closed it behind him.

Anko looked up at the hokage and glared at him. "Hokage-sama." She almost spat. "We need to talk."

That's my set up. Nothing substantial yet. Hope it wasn't terribad. Any criticisms or suggestions would be appreciated. Thank you for your time.


	2. Exiled Ch2

Authors notes and information.

"Normal speech"  
'thoughts'  
**"Bijuu/summon/intense Ki speech"**  
**'Bijuu/summon thoughts'**

The term Ki is something I picked up from several other naruto fanfictions. It means killer intent. It is what is often portrayed through a character being horribly frightening and letting off an aura that says "I will kill you if you say one god damn word!".

I'd also like to thank;  
Phantom Dark-Knight  
Blueorgray1236  
Exiles soul  
for their reviews. I thank them because after seeing that someone liked what I had written It inspired me to do more. I was worried it wasn't every good. Thanks guys and gals. I wont discriminate. =D

Date Oct 6th 9:32 am, Hokages office in hokage tower

Sarutobi was sitting behind his desk puffing on his pipe in silence with his eyes closed. He had been dreading this for 6 years now. He opened his eyes and looked at Anko who had her mask back on to hide her face. "Before we speak Anko-san. I need you to understand everything I'm about to see is an S-class Konoha secret." He said looking at anko with an intensity few had ever seen.

Anko surpressed her feelings and looked at the hokage with the emotionless face that the ANBU were famous for. She bowed before him and then straightened back up. "I accept this fact and I will not speak a word of what I hear in this room under pain of death."

Sarutobi motioned for Anko to sit on the nearby chair and put a sound barrier jutsu on the room. No sound could leave or enter this room. He took a long draw on his pipe as he waited for anko to be seated. Once she sat he smiled. "Let it out Anko-san. No one will see or hear you." He said wil sorrow in his own voice.

Upon hearing this anko wasn't sure what to do. "Thank you hokage-sama." She removed her mask to reveal her tear streaked face. "Hokage-sama. In the hospital yesterday. Naruto did something weird."

Sarutobi tensed up at this. "Such as?" He said trying to keep his guise of professionalism.

Anko noticed him tense for a moment which told her he knew somthing. "A nurse tried to kill him while I went to find a doctor to treat Naruto. When I returned the nurse was about to stab him with a scalpel. Just before it made contact somthing happened to Naruto. He got up and grabbed, No crushed her hand and his eyes. No they weren't his. Those were the eyes of a monster or a demon." Anko was trying to be calm but failed as a few more tears rolled down her face. She looked at the hokage with pleading eyes.

Sarutobi took another long drag of his pipe before looking at a picture of The Fourth on the wall. 'I'm sorry Minato.' He thought sadly. "What you saw is the outcome of the actions of Minato Namikaze six years ago."

It was ankos turn to tense now. "What does this have to do with the 4th? Wait Six years ago? The attack by the Kyuubi no kitsune?" She asked confused.

"Tell me Anko. What do you know of the events that day." He said with a disturbed look on his face.

"Well. The Kyuubi attacked the leaf and killed many civilians as well as shinobi until the 4th sacrificed himself to kill the demon. But what does any of that have to do with Naruto?"

arutobi let out a long sigh. "That isn't the whole truth. The fourth did sacrifice himself the end Kyuubis rampage But he didn't kill the demon." He looked up to see the shocked Anko but raised his hand before she could say anything.  
Sarutobi spoke again. "The fourth hokage couldn't kill the kyuubi. So he sealed it in the old child born that night. Tell me Anko. Who is the only child you know of in our village born October 10th 6 years ago."

Anko thought for barely a second before she slapped her hand over her mouth. She looked at the hokage with a look that said she knew exactly what he was saying. "You mean Naruto. He has the kyuubi inside him?" She said already knowing the answer."

Sarutobi looked down for a moment and composed himself. When he looked back up he was completely serious now. "Anko. You of all people should understand the hate the boy goes through. Did they not treat you the same when you showed up? An experiment of orochimaru?" He only paused briefly. "That is why I am trusting you to now watch the boy at all hours of everyday. But you can't let Naruto know your there. He would wonder why an ANBU was always watching him. Understood?"

Anko wiped away her tears and put her mask back on. I understand  
Hokage-sama." She bowed and left the room after sarutobi removed the seal.

Date October 14th, 7:36 am, Konoha hospital.

It had been Four days since Naruto had been attacked by the citizens of Konoha. He was healed fine and should have left two whole days ago yet he still hadn't waken up. He had to be fed by someone else.

Anko had spent the last four days in that room watching over the boy. Rumours spread around the hospital about what he'd done to that nurse then those rumor spread out into the village saying he had attacked several staff. She was starting to think he just didn't want to wake up. It was a sad sight to see a six year old boy so scared of his home he would rather force himself into a coma.

Sarutobi had decided to visit Naruto in the hospital. He had told his secretary to tell anyone to see him that he was busy for the day. He walked through the doors of the hospital and without a word to anyone started heading to naruto's room. He opened the door and walked in closing it behind him. He walked over to a chair near Naruto's bed. "So how is he?" He asked to no one in particular.

Anko had been leaning on the wall when the hokage had come in. When he asked about Naruto she got off the wall and walked over to the boy's bed. "He is physically fine. But I don't think it's his body that's broken." She said with sadness in her voice.

Sarutobi looked down at the boy on the bed with sorrow in his eye's. he couldn't help but feel like he had betrayed Naruto. He had been charged with making sure the boy was treated like a hero and now here he was laying in a hospital bed in what appeared to be a coma because the people that should of been treating him like a hero had treated him like a monster. He put his hand on the boy and smiled. "I just hope he wakes up soon." He said with a smile and a little sadness.

Date October 15th, 3:34 pm, Konoha hospital

It a day and a bit before Naruto slowly roused from his prolonged sleep. He slowly opened his eyes to see the white roof over his head. 'This doesn't look like my room?' He thought for a moment. He tried to sit up and got high enough to prop himself up on his elbows. He looked around the room. He spotted someone in the corner against the wall. "hello?" he spoke but his voice was quiet from lack of use and dehydration. He noticed as the shadowy person nodded to him then vanished in a swirl of leaves. He guessed they had been there a while.

Sarutobi was in his office when Anko appeared before him. He looked up.  
However what he heard lightened his heart a little.

"He's awake." She panted. she had gotten to the office no more then a few minutes after leaving Naruto's room in the hospital. She reported this to the Hokage then immidiately without a word started heading back.

Sarutobi let a smile cross his face after she had left. 'I should go check on the boy.' He reasoned to himself. He pushed a botton on his table and informed his secretary he would be out for the day. He got up and left.

Naruto was only alone for maybe 6 minutes tops before the person from before appeared back in the room. "Um, where am I?" He Rasped. He could now make out that the person in the room was an ANBU. "How did I get here?" He said slightly nervously.

Anko looked at Naruto as he spoke to her. She decided he deserved at least a few answers. She recounted everything to this point, leaving out the incident with the nurse for safe measure. She watched as he looked down at the bed.

Sarutobi had been the the hospital more times in the last week then he had been in the last few months. He walked in and turned a cornor. He was now completely ignoring the staff. He went straight into Naruto's room closing the door behind him and sealing it so no sound could escape. He turned to Naruto and smiled. He walked over to the boys bed and sat down on a nearby chair. "How are you feeling Naruto?" He asked with genuine worry.

Naruto had brightened up at seeing the Hokage had come to see him. "I'm fine. My heads a little fuzzy and I had some strange dreams." His brow furrowed at the thought of the thing in the sewer. "But I'm fine now. I feel better." Naruto sounded slightly colder then his normal cheerful self.

Sarutobi noted the coldness in hsi voice but passed it off as possible fatigue. He looked at the boy and offered a kind smile. "Well since your feeling better shall we take you home?" He said with kindness in his voice. the truth was the hokage didn't know where Naruto lived.

Naruto looked up and couldn't help but smile at the hokages kind words and smile. He offered his trademark foxy grin and nodded. After quickly getting changed into his own cloths. He followed the hokage out of the hospital to his house.

On the way there Naruto asked multiple questions on many different subjects. Such as who the ANBU with them was and how long he'd been out and other small things. Though one question was asked that caught both the hokage and Anko off guard.

Naruto looked up at the hokage with sadness on his face and with a trembling lip asked. "Am I a demon?" He looked at the hokage for a response. He looked around and even with the Hokage and an ANBU with him people still glared at him.

Sarutobi looked down at at the boy and couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. No one treated him right. He could see the looks people gave him and in truth it disgusted him. "I can tell you right now boy. You are not a demon. Do not listen to what anyone says. Do you understand?" He spoke with kindness and sternness in the last part. He was pleased when Naruto looked up to him and nodded.

Date October 10th, 8:23 pm 6 years later

Naruto was at ichiraku ramen finishing off his last bowl. he had come here because it was the only place he could even think about getting food on this night. He had come here with his old teacher from the academy Iruka-sensei to celebrate Naruto graduating from the academy. but Iruka had left after Naruto finished around his 3rd bowl. Naruto smiled at the man that owned the store. "Thank you teuchi!" He proclaimed with his Foxy grin. He waved goodbye to the old man and started heading back to his apartment He got a chill up his spine when he went to walk down a back alley so he decided to take a different route from what he normally took.

When he finally got to his apartment he walked up to the door. alarms went off in his head when he saw the door was unlocked and left open. He drew a kunai as he slowly pushed the door open and entered. He walked past the small kitchen and through the small lounge room to his bed room. He opened the door and suddenly everything went black.

Naruto slowly regained conciousness. The first thing he realised was that he couldn't move. He opened his eyes and became away of the fact he was tied to a wooden pieces of wood were scattered around the base of the pole. Naruto looked up and saw many faces all of them looking at him with pure hatred and disgust. Someone was yelling something so he tried to focus his hearing a little.

"This! This is the demon that attacked our home twelve years ago! The fourth hokage died fighting the beast! The third is weak!" Naruto heard some of the things he was saying and got the idea of what was going on. He looked through the crowd and saw people he recognised and others he didn't. Naruto noticed that the person had stopped talking and was now facing him with a torch in his hand. Naruto realised it was the chunin from 6 years ago. He was a jounin now.  
Naruto cringed at the look on the mans face as he slowly walked forwards.

When he was close to naruto he spoke loudly. "Let us rid ourselves of this demon and be free of the fear it brings forever!" He tossed the torch into the fire and turned away from Naruto.

Naruto was fully alert now and was panicing as he tried to break free from the ropes that bound his hand seperately to his sides, bound his stomach and torso, and his ankles seperately. he thrashed about violently screaming and crying. "What are you doing!? Help me!" He sobbed out while hopelessly trying to free himself. He looked down to see the fires now slowly licking at his feet and ankles. they were already starting to blister. He was thrashing more violently now. He was horribly frightened. "Why are you doing this! What did I do!? I'm sorry!" He continued to sob. No one could tell if he was crying because he was in pain or he was sad or truely sorry for doing something he didn't do. The fire was now creeping up his pants, burning the fabric and in the process his legs. He screamed in pain and passed out. He went limp.

The crowd started cheering because the demon that had lived amoungst them for years was dead. Some peopel danced and others started to heard back to the festival to celebrate the second death of the kyuubi demon.

In the fire somthing moved. it was like the fire was blown by a strong gust of wind. The ropes were snapped and the fire was barely there anymore. Somone in the crowd cried out as a nearby person fell to the ground dead with both their arms missing. Another person cried out when somone else dropped dead with their innards spilled out. People kept crying out and dropping dead in this fashion till only a few people remained. The shinobi in the group worried now. The man that had started the fire backed up into the small light of the fire and bumped into something.

He turned around and almost died just from what he saw. Naruto was standing there. Burns slowly healing up and skin healing. His mouth and teeth were full of unidentifiable meat and blood, his hands were soaked in blood as well His eyes weren't the same cerulean Blue. No now there were red with a slitted pupil and the whites of his eyes were now a reflective black. His mouth was twisted into a more foxy like muzzle and he smiled far to wide. Almost literally ear to ear, revealing a mouth of razor sharp teeth. Bot the thing that stuck out the most was the chakra surrounding him so densely you could actually see it. It was dark red to the point of almost being black. The chakra flowed around him into a Tail and two ears atop his head. When he spoke it sounded less like a person and more like a demon. **"I have watched over this boy for six years. He has suffered at the hands of others in those six years than any over you have in your entire meaningless existence. No longer will I allow this boy to suffer.**"

The man looked down at his stomach and saw the pool of blood at his feet as well as the enormous gashes in his stomach. He fell to the ground.

Then suddenly ANBU surrounded the boy and one slapped a paper on his back. They preformed a seal and Naruto fell unconscious.

Time 11:43 pm, Konoha council chamber

The council consisted of the hokage, The clan heads, Danzo, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. The concil was put in place to keep the hokages power in check.

Naruto was shackled and cuffed . He was looking at the floor with a sad look on his face. He didn't know why he was here or why his skin was still only just finishing healing up horrible burns all over his body. To anyone that didn't know what he had done he would look like a frightened child. But when he looked up some of the clan heads winced. His eyes were still blood red with slitted pupils.

"Naruto uzumaki. You have been charge with the deaths of 7 civilians and 9 leaf shinobi. We have taken into account the fact that you acted in self defense. But due to the manner in which recent events took place we as the council have no choice but to exile you for 4 years and mark you as an S rank missing nin. Should you still be alive after this exile you are to return here and serve konoha until the council agrees you are no longer a threat to the village." Sarutobi spoke with his hokage voice. But inside he was saddened by what had happened. Now he knew he had failed the fourth. This was for the best. Danzo wanted to turn the boy into a weapon. Homura and Koharu wanted to just kill the boy. In the end this was the best he could do.

Naruto heard his punishment and looked around the room too all the faces. He noted the people that looked at him with hatred. They would be the ones to suffer. He noted that among the clan heads Most of them looked as though they felt ashamed of their actions or sorry for the boy. Those would be spared.  
He looked at no in in particular. "I can promise you all this. I will come back in four years. I will have revenge on those I have decided deserve to die. I will spare those whom have realised their mistakes." He looked around the room, looking at each council member differently. Naruto lastly looked at the hokage and gave a foxy grin. "Thank you gramps." He turned and left with an ANBU escort.

The ANBU escorted him to the village gate and removed is bindings. They scratched a line through his headband and provided him with a pack of essentials. one of the anbu handed him a small piece of paper and said "When you return. Show this to the guards on duty." Naruto noted the term 'when' and not 'if'. He smiled and waved as he left. He had graduated the day before and now left as an S class missing nin the day after.

So that's the end of that chapter. Remember Reviews let me know what I did right and wrong. This second chapter was actually the second half of the first. so this is the true end of the prologue. I posted the first to test the waters. Next chapter will start with Naruto's return to Konoha. Thank you for reading!


	3. The return Ch3

Authors notes and information.

"Normal speech"  
'thoughts'  
"Bijuu/summon/intense Ki speech"  
'Bijuu/summon thoughts'

I just wanted to point out. Naruto is infact four years older then the Konoha 9 in this story. just incase that didn't make sense. Also. I started using a time skip sort of set up towards the end. I am aware it is inconsistant but i'm doing it to see how it works out. Feedback would be loved.

Also The second I posted this I start on chapter four.

This time I wanna thank;  
Future-Forgotten  
Diamond Lotus-chan  
.3950  
Each of these three inspired me to continue with this story after some really personal shit hit the fan in my life the day I published chapter two. Needless to say I love all of you. =D

ON WITH THE STORY!  
- _- _- _- _- _- _- _- _- _- _- _- _- _- _- _- _- _- _- _- _- _- _- _- _- _- _- _- _- _- _- _- _- _- _- _- _- _- _-

Konohagakure gate, Four years since the banishment of Naruto, 5:23 am

It was very early in the morning in Konoha and today was a very rare occurrence for the land of fire. The sky was overcast with clouds and an eerie fog hung around making visibility lower.

Kotetsu was sitting at the guard post next to Izumo. They had been given the over night and early morning watch. Besides the fog they expected nothing to happen that was out of the ordinary which was why what came next was all the worse.

Suddenly there was an ominous voice coming from the direction of the fog wall that had developed outside Konoha.

~Often when I go outside~

Kotetsu and Izumo instantly became alert at the sound and focused on the wall of fog.

~All the people run and hide~

The singing was that of a male. But there was something eerie about his voice.

~Even when I smile or grin~

They saw a shadow in the fog form now and could see that it was approaching at a comfortable stroll pace.

~They look at me like some evil thing~

Kotetsu had a chill running up his back and Izumo had his hand slowly drifting to his Kunai pouch.

~So into the town I slowly strolled~

The fog suddenly broke around the figure like he had walked through a wall.

~To kill them all as I'm told~

He was now almost to the gates and you could see the fog almost trying to cling to the man. The they realised. The fog wasn't clinging to him. It was actually coming off of him.

~ Revelling in their screams of pain~

He was now inside the gates and the two guards quickly jumped in front of him. He wore a long black coat that went to his low calf and had the waist up closed. The coat had a hood on it that covered the man's head completely and bathed it in an unnatural darkness that couldn't be penetrated by the normal eye. He had black gloves on so you couldn't see any of his arms and he wore black combat boots. not a single sliver of skin could be seen. It was almost like no one wore the cloths. He slowly approached the two guards.

~As I dance about in the bloody rain~

And with that final verse he was standing but a few feet from the two. They both realised at the same time that he wore a leaf head band around his neck. But it had a large deep scratch straight through the metal. Instantly Anbu were around the man. He stood still almost as if unphased by the fact.

The man reached into the cloak on the left side over his heart slowly.

Everyone tensed at this and some Anbu drew weapons.

The man slowly withdrew his hand to reveal a slip of paper. He held it out to Kotetsu and gestured for him to take it. Noticing the his reluctance he opened the paper to show it wasn't a trap.

kotetsu slowly stretched out his hand and grasped the quickly withdrew his hand from the man. He looked at it closely.

He read it out loud so everyone knew what it said. "By order of the hokage. should he return on the sixteenth aniversary of the fight with the kyuubi, the man in possession of these documents is to be escorted directly to the hokage." He read it and showed them all the signature and seal of the third hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

The man nodded at him and started walking towards the tower along the yondaime lane, a large street leading straight from the gate to the hokage tower. He stopped mid stride and gestured for someone to follow him.

Kotetsu decided to follow because he was currently in possession of the form. Then something happened to send a shiver straight up even the Anbu's spines. The man started singing again.

~Often when I go outside~

The Anbu dispersed to go back to their patrols and Izumo went back to the guard station. All of them trying to block out the chill they felt coming from the hooded man.

Hokage office, 5:39 am

The third hokage was sitting at his desk quickly reading the little orange book while nobody was looking. It was rare he got a chance to read it and there wasn't paperwork on his desk. He was reading with perverted glee until he heard something from outside he thought for a moment it was singing. He put the book away in a hidden draw in his desk. The sound seemed to pe approaching his office but was muffled by the walls. Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped several degrees in an instant before he heard a knocking on the door. "Come in." He voiced.

Kotetsu slowly opened the door and walked in slowly with a hooded man walking behind him slowly. For a moment the hokage thought Kotetsu didn't know he was there.

Kotetsu walked up to the hokage and stood across the desk from him. He placed an old looking piece of paper on the desk and pushed it across to him. "Lord hokage, this missing nin entered the village gates this morning. When we attempted to bar his was he handed me this. So as it indicated I brought him straight to you.

Hiruzen stared at Kotetsu with a confused look on his face before picking up the piece of paper and looking at it. his eyes went wide when he realised what this meant. He looked at the hooded person not quite believing it. "Remove your hood." He said almost demanding it.

The man removed his hood slowly and revealed a sun kissed face with three whisker marks. Though now they looked less like birth marks and more like knife inflicted scars. He had long messy blonde hair that seemed to be growing slowly red in places. He had deep electric blue eyes that told stories of joy and unspeakable horror. He currently was smiling slightly at the look of the old man's face. " Naruto Uzumaki, Ex Genin of konohagakure returning from four years banishment." He spoke semi formally with a slight hint of mischief in his words.

Needless to say that the hokage was slightly shocked to see the young boy he had known grown up like this. "it's good to see you again Naruto, I knew you'd return." He smiled and then looked to Kotetsu. "Can you please assemble the council and then return to your post for me?" he said as less of a question and more an order.

Kotetsu bowed and disappeared in a swirl of leaves and smoke.

Hiruzen slowly stood and motioned for Naruto to follow him as he walked out of his office towards the council assembly room.

They walked in a comfortable silence as they both understood that any questions that would be asked now would be asked again in a few minutes when they got there.

Hiruzen approached the doors and opened them. Naruto had since dawned his hood again as not to be recognised immediately. Hiruzen walked in and sat in his place in the middle of the two councils with the civilian council on the right of the doors and the clan heads on the left.

Naruto walked in and closed the doors behind him. Before he could even take a step a large man from the civi- council spoke up."Why have we been called here at this ungodly hour lord Hokage?" The civilian council all mumbled their agreements where as the shinobi council had been up for a few hours now due to the fact a shinobis day started early and ended late. Naruto knew this well. the hokage hadn't noticed but he had black rings around his eyes that would put a certain red headed Jinchuuriki to shame.

Hiruzen looked at the councilman that had spoken. " I was about to inform you of that before you spoke up." He said slightly annoyed at how the civilian council was so quick to question him. "I have called you hear today to discuss the exile of one Naruto Uzumaki form konoha exactly four years ago. As you know the exile was for exactly four years-" At the mention of the boy the civillian council exploded into an uproar. None more then one sayuna Haruno. The head of the civilian council and a well known merchant. "The demon must have died out there. Good riddance I sa-" She was suddenly cut off by a very tight pressure around her throat that threatened to crush not only her wind pipe but destroy her entire neck.

"Come now Miss haruno. Don't speak like you didn't miss me." Naruto said. everyone was shocked and awed to see the boy crouched down on the desk right in front of her seat with his had around her throat easily holding her off the ground. His hood had flown off when he had moved which not even the hokage had seen until he stopped. The boy had moved so quickly he had left several after images though along his path showing several frozen frames of his motion for a split second. The face the boy was pulling scared everyone. His mouth was twisted into an evil sadistic grin that threatened to split his face in half, His teeth were all sharp as knives and his canines were equal to that of a dog. His hair was matted and feral but the most worrisome change were his eyes. They were blood red with a black slitted pupil, they promised later suffering to all those that his was quickly looking between which consisted mainly of the civillian council. But when his eyes rested back on the Sayuna they promised something far worse.

He was still grinning at the women before he dropped her back into her seat and chuckled darkly before hopping off the table and walking back to the entre of hte room as his features changed back quickly. "I apologise for that. Sometimes I get a little excited. Don't worry. I'll keep it under control form now on." He said while offering the clan heads a genuine smile and a polite bow.

The civilians were mostly silent except for the loud coughing of the recently choked Sayuna. where as the clan heads were feeling very happy that the boy harboured no ill will towards them. they could feel the repressed Ki that naturally flowed off the boy like a mist and that much Ki could only come from either someone inhumanly powerful, or a monster. But they saw where thinking he was a monster got people.

The hokage coughed to get everyone's attention. "So, yes please control yourself Naruto. I called this meeting to inform the council of your return however that is now blatantly clear. Also I am here to inform the council that form today you are a genin rank shinobi of Konoha and are to be treated as such." He spoke with authority that didn't allow for argument.

Naruto bowed with another smile to him and the clan heads. "Can I make a request though? I would appreciate it to be a one man team. I am fairly sure I have a bit more skill then the new genin teams that will graduate tomorrow However I would also like permission to show up at the team announcements to make myself known to them." He looked around the room seeing the faces of agreement.

Hiruzen looked to the clan heads. "Since this is a shinobi matter I will ask your opinion on the request." He then waited for them to speak.

"No problem with me." Stated Tsume Inuzuka

"I'm fine with it." said inoichi Yamanaka

*Snore* Came Shikaku Nara's reply

"I agree with my friends" Said Chouza Akamichi

" It seems like a logical request." Said Shibi Aburame

Both the hyuuga clan head and Uchiha clan head just nodded as their responses.

Hiruzen smiled at each clan heads response minus the uchiha and Huuyga heads. He looked at Naruto. "Request confirmed. if that is all then I declare this meeting over." He stood up with the rest of the clan heads and left the room.

none of the civillian council dared to move until Naruto had left. Naruto grinned at the civilian council and they saw a flash of blood red in his eyes and that insane grin before he turned. Just before he walked away they all felt the room grow extremely cold. "I'll see you all later." He said in a mocking sing song way.

He quickly caught up with the Hokage as they walked. He fell into step beside him. "I didn't want to say this in front of the council. But I would also like to claim my inheritance. Don't ask how I know because I will explain at a later date. For now know that I hold no ill will towards you for with holding the information from me. You always looked after me old man and I know you would never do something without good reason." He said while looking at the aged Hokage with a kind smile.

Hiruzen was shocked slightly by this but felt relieved when he know the boy didn't blame him. "Come to my office. I will give you what your parents left you." He said while quickening his pace so they could reach his office quicker.

The two walked into the Hokage's office and Hiruzen immediately went to a picture of the fourth that rested on the wall. He poured chakra into it and there was an audible click. He pull the frame and the picture swung away from the wall to reveal an hollow in it with a small black chest with a red swirl on it as well as a strange two pronged jey with a similar red swirl pattern at the end.  
He handed them both to Naruto. " The key will obviously unlock the box which contains letter from both your parents as well as a few other important things they wanted you to know." He reached into a draw and removed two sheets of paper and handed it to Naruto.

One was directions to his new estate and the other was a very hard to obtain travel pass which would offer him the right to enter and exit the city as he pleased, this also extended to anyone with him no matter who they were. Naruto smiled at this. "thank you old man." He said affectionately.

Hiruzen smiled at this. "Now, I'm sure you want to go check out your new home. Just remember. You said you wanted to go see the other genin teams during assignment so you need to be at the academy at 8:00 am at the latest. Also, due to you knowing your heritage there are two down sides... I must inform the populace of it and due to you being the heir of both your clans you will be forced into the CRA, also known as the clan reconstruction act." The hokage waited for the imminent explosion and was even more scared when he saw Naruto smiling.

"That's fine with me, but make sure everyone knows this. Should they force their daughters on me. I will kill them all. I will be with those who truly love me and no one else and make sure they understand that I will know the difference." Naruto said with coldness that was even worse with him still wearing that grin. " If that's all then I better be off. thanks for everything old man!" Naruto ran straight past the hokage and jumped out the window. Soon after there was a loud *CRACK* that was heard by all the passers by below as Naruto disappears in a blur of black but not before breaking every piece of glass around for 30 meters.

Namikaze/Uzumaki clan estate, 7:32 am

Naruto stood in front of the tall gate and smiled up at it. He walked forward and cut his hand before placing it of the large red swirl and pumping chakra into it. The seal only needed blood the first time to ensure the chakra belonged to a member of the clan. once the gate registered him it slowly swung open to reveal a beautiful garden with several different exotic plants all to the side of a white stone path that lead up to the main house.

As Naruto stepped inside the gate it closed automatically. He walked towards the house and smiled widely at the beautiful flowers he passed. Truth be told, all the time he spent on his own he came to admire the beauty of nature. and the scent of the flowers was absolutely beautiful to his extremely strong sense of smell.

When he finally reached the house he walked into the house and noticed that his parents had quite a sense of style. It looked very nice with white walls and a wooden floor. Naruto wasn't exactly an expert in style but he thought it was nice atleast. He walked forward and sat down on the couch that was in the room. He placed the box down on the table and fished the key out of his pocket. He inhaled deeply before plunging the key into the two holes on the front of the box. He slowly twisted it until he heard some clicking and the lid opened up.

Naruto looked into the box and removed two envelopes both with his name written on them. He opened on of them and began reading

Dear Naruto,  
It's your father. If your reading this you clearly know who I was. First off I wan't to apologise for everything I've done to you. I am sorry that I have caused you a life of pain for sealing the kyuubi into you and I only hope that you can forgive me. I couldn't very well make someone else give their child up when I myself couldn't bare the idea. Secondly I'm sorry that your mother and I arn't there for you. It must be incredibly lonely for you but I know that you are our son and I know you will understand when we say we have and always will love you even if you hate us. Thank you Naruto.  
Minato Namikaze, Your father.

Naruto sat there with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. He was staring at the roof and towards the sky. He never hated his parents. He was just sad he never got to meet them but knowing they loved him was good enough. He then reached for his mothers letter.

Dear little Naruto,  
It's your mother. I'm writing this to you as I feel my life slowly slipping away. I wish I could see you again, you were such a cute baby. Don't forget that we will always love you and we will be watching over you. Make sure you brush your teeth and clean behind your ears. I left you my sword. It's in the basement in the archives. You'll know it when you see it. Goodbye my little Naruto.  
Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, your mother.

Naruto sat there reading and re reading those two letters for a good half an hour before he finally wiped the tears from his eyes and placed them back in their respective envelopes. He put them on the table and reached into the box to remove three scrolls. Each had a smaller version of the red swirl so naruto bite his thumb and pressed it to the three swirls.

The first was a scroll from Minato with the Rasengan and hirashin in them as well as all sorts of different fuinjutsu ranging from beginner tags all the way up to the work of seal masters.

The second was a scroll of taijutsu stances for both his parents styles as well as the kata for his mothers Kenjutsu style. however when Naruto looked at it closer he noticed that a lot of the Kata were missing. He smirked at this. 'They're forcing me to create my own style.' He thought amusedly.

The third scroll was different form the other two. This scroll looked more like a mission report. It stated that Naruto's parents had found out about two girls who had been taken by Orochimaru the snake sannin that his parents believed were of Uzumaki decent making them distant reletives of Naruto's. The thing with Uzumakis is that family is important above all else no matter how small the relation. "Tayuya and Karin huh?" Naruto thought out loud.

Naruto closed up the scrolls and kept them in a pocket over his heart. These scrolls were special to him after all He then walked around the estate until he found a door that had no handle but instead had that same swirl pattern. He placed his hand against it and poured chakra into it. It seemed a lot of the doors had blood seals but the one at the front gate linked the information to the rest. the swirl spun slowly and the door swung open to reveal a flight of stairs going down into the basement.

When Naruto reached the bottom of the stairs he realised the walls were lined with shelves covered in scrolls on all different topics. Suddenly there were several clouds of smoke in the room and it was flooded with Naruto clones. "Get to reading." He told them. during his time away form Konoha, he learned more about the Shadow clone jutsu he had learned. He found out that the memories of the clones would be sent to him upon being dispelled. needless to say this made knowledge gaining a lot easier.

One of the clones was different from the rest though. He stood still in an at ease stance and had an arm band with the kanji for 'Captain' on it. this was one of Naruto's reinforced blood clones. they were about half as strong as Naruto and could regain chakra though only at about a 4th of Naruto's normal speed. They could also dispel the clones and replace them. They were unique and took Naruto several days as well as several litres of blood just to make one. they each had a unique name and dressed differently. They also had a defining mark on them somewhere.

This one was Naruma. and his defining mark was a scar over his left eye which was permanently closed. he was the first that had been made. He was slightly militaristic in nature and was generally left in charge of clones because he could keep them running like a well oiled machine.

Naruto nodded to Naruma as he passed. He walked further into the basement now recognised as the library of the clans. at the other end opposite the stairs there was a small altar with that same swirl on it as well as a sheathed blade. 'This must be mum's sword.' He reached out to it and felt a sort of electricity as though the blade was excited. He grasped the scabbard and picked it up slowly. Suddenly the blade flashed and when the light subsided the sword was replaced with a large scythe like weapon. the scythe was taller then Naruto himself at an extreme 6" 6' from the base to the top. The handle of the weapon was a pitch black colour and felt to be made of a light but strong metal where as the blade was a deep crimson and looked like it was made from marble but to the touch it was warm and felt like metal. on the altar also sat a scroll. Naruto propped the scythe against the wall and grabbed the scroll.

He opened it up and found out the blade was known as tetsuna. It was a very unique weapon for the fact it would change form to suite the personality of the wielder. It had a description of all the blades previous forms all the way down to the scythe Naruto now possessed which stunned him for a moment. He rolled the scroll back up and picked up the scythe before attaching it to his back with chakra. Now with his new weapon to train with Naruto decided to head upstairs and see if the estate had a training ground.

A few minutes later Naruto found a large training field of the grounds of the estate. he conjured up another mass of clones as well as one of his blood clone captains. This time it was Nametsu. Nametsu was more relaxed then Naruma. He was standing with a slight slouch with his hands stuffed into his pockets. His main defining feature was that his hair was straight and hung with one large bang over his left eye and hung down his end just reaching his shoulder blades.

"Mornin' boss man." Was his greeting to Naruto. He looked at the clones all standing around with their new weapons. "Well? Get to it." He made a shooing gesture towards them and walked off from Naruto to make sure they improved.

Naruto shook his head and smiled. He had 6 captain clones in total and it never ceased to amaze him how they all acted completely differently from not only one another but himself.

Naruto walked into the house and walked around the second floor until he found what he assumed was the master bedroom. He hadn't slept in a week and decided now was s good a time as ever.

~14 hours later~

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to realise it was dark in the room. He looked to his side and saw the clock said it was late at night. He shrugged it off and went into the attached bathroom to clean himself. after leaving the bathroom he put his cloths back on. He was going to have to go by some casual cloths at some point.

He left his room and decided to go walk around the village for a few hours. He always liked to walk about in the moon light and the shadows it cast upon the world. He walked out of the house and started sorting through the information that Nametsu and Naruma's groups had gathered from the scrolls and their training with his new weapon. He currently had the large weapon strapped to his back. It didn't seem right to him to just seal it away so it sat at a ninety degree angle across his back.

As he walked he remembered tonight was the festival that celebrated the "Defeat of the kyuubi". He chuckled this. He remembered all the pain this day meant for him. Then he heard something that made his ears prick.

Anko Mitarashi had just left a bar after having a few drinks with some other Jounin. She was always the life of the party and naturally she was very drunk. She was walking through the streets on her way back to her apartment. She walked down a dark alley absent mindedly and froze when she realised there were four large men around her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the snake whore. Maybe we should have some fun with her." one of the men slurred. He lunged at Anko and grabbed her wrists. Normally she would have stopped him easily but she couldn't even walk straight at this point.

The man pinned her against the wall and laughed in her face. his breath smelt of alcohol. His hand touched her leg and started travelling up her skirt as the other men around them started ripping off her coat and top. They were about to have their 'fun' when they heard something.

~Hmm hm hm hmm hmm hm hm~  
*Screech*  
~hmm hm hm hm hmm hm hm hm hmm~  
*Screech*

"What the fuck is that?" One of they exclaimed. "Go check it out!" He said while gesturing to one of his friends.

Anko felt the air around them grow extremely cold and goose bumps started to pop up on her skin.

The man approached the mouth of the alley and stepped out. He looked one way then turned around the other way and they all saw his eyes grow wide in fright. He ran back towards them. "I don't know what that fucking thing is!" He exclaimed.

The man holding Anko let go and dropped her as to better defend himself. then suddenly a hooded figure walked into the mouth of the alley and he was dragging an enormous scythe behind him.

He picked up the weapon and slung it haphazardly over his shoulder with the tip of the blade still touching the ground. "Oh look, food. I was getting hungry and I wasn't sure when I would get to eat." He said as though he wasn't talking to them. "What? The girl? Do I have to? Fine."

"What the fuck? Let's kill this freak!" One of the men yelled as he charged at Naruto. suddenly he was pinned to the wall with the blade of the scythe through his shoulder. He screamed out and looked to see Naruto standing right in front of him. He looked into the endless blackness that was inside the hood of his coat.

suddenly the shadows in the alley started to form mouths and eyes. one of the mouths bit into the man's arm and ripped it clean from the socket freeing the man from the stumbled backwards still screaming in pain until he felt something wrap around his leg. He looked down to see a tongue had extended from one of the larger mouths on the floor and was now slowly dragging him, kicking and screaming towards the abyssal maw. The other three men watched in horror as he was dragged into the mouth and devoured right before their eyes. then they turned their attention to the hooded figure who had just removed the blade from the wall.

What followed was the sounds of horror as one by one each man was slowly eaten alive by the horrible mouths of the shadows. When they were done the shadows slowly returned to normal and Naruto now approached Anko.

Anko scrambled backwards. She was in the T&I department and was known to be horribly sadistic But the thing in front of her terrorfied her. she kept scrambling backwards until she hit a wall. She then curled up into a ball and awaited her fate. She was surprised when she found arms wrapping her up in a hug and she heard him speak. This time it wasn't scary but soothing.

"There, there. It's OK now. I'm not going to hurt you." the man pulled away from her and pulled the hood down to reveal the face of a kid no older then maybe sixteen. He had the deepest and most caring blue eyes she had ever seen and the smile on his face just radiated warmth. Then she realised who it was. It was a boy she hadn't seen for just over four years. This was the Naruto she had seen in the hospital, the same boy she had saved.

"You can relax, I know it was you in my room in the hospital all those years ago. I know you helped me. I guess it's my turn to help you." He smiled at her. He then shifted his body and picked her up bridal style with his scythe strapped to his back.

As they walked Anko couldn't help but feel safe. If for no other reason it was because of the warm feeling the boy seemed to radiate. It was almost as though his very being was trying to comfort her. Soon she heard him start to hum a gentle lullaby and that along with the rhythm of his steps put her at ease enough to fall asleep in his arms. For the first time in a long time. her mask fell completely in front of someone.

Naruto for his part was looking down at her and saw a smile grace her face. She was quite beautiful when she wasn't grinning like a sadistic mad man. He decided to take her back to his house so he could keep an eye on her for the night. He had been through similar ordeals as a child and knew it was horrible to wake up the next day alone.

As he got to the house he shifted her slightly and pressed his hand against the swirl on the gate. He pushed chakra into it and waited as the swirl rotated and the gates opened. As he walked towards the house he made a clone to go and inform the Hokage of what happened and that Anko was at his house. The clone nodded and jumped off towards the aged kage's chakra signature.

Naruto took Anko inside and placed her in a spare room that his clones had found earlier. He tucked her in under the covers and pulled up a chair. He had slept for fourteen straight hours. For the past 4 years he had never slept for more then 4-5 hours every two days. He wouldn't need to sleep again for a very long time so he sat there. and just watched the women's chest rise and fall.

festival grounds, 9:43

Hiruzen was walking around the festival grounds with his son Asuma, his girlfriend kurenei and asuma's sisters son konohamaru. He was watching his grandson run around the stalls excitedly while the two jonin were talking to one another. Suddenly he felt a chill run up his back and then he saw Naruto approaching him with his hood up and a nasty looking scythe on his back.

Asuma and Kurenai saw the man approaching the hokage as well and quickly jumped in front of him.

'Naruto' stopped walking and looked at them. "Move." He said with a voice that clearly displayed impatience. "I have to speak with the old man."

Hiruzen walked between the two and addressed Naruto. "What is it you want to talk about at this late hour?" He was slightly worried now.

'Naruto' looked at the two jonin before looking back to the Hokage. "About twenty minutes ago Boss was walking through the streets when he heard something he didn't like. When he went to investigate he found Anko Mitarashi half naked in the hands of four civillian men." He said in a monotone.

Kurenai gasped. "Is she OK?" She was worried for her friend.

'Naruto'shifted his gaze to her for a moment before going back to the Hokage. "I can assure you she is fine. The boss stepped in before they could try anything funny. You should probably get a cleaner team there before some kid stumbles upon it tomorrow morning. Boss has her in a room at his house and is watching over her. He just sent me to tell you why four civilian went missing and where she was." he said once more monotonously.

Kurenai was still worried for her friend. "Well who is your boss then!?" She once more screamed.

Hiruzen chuckled at that. "That's just what they call him. This is a clone of someone who owes Anko. So you have no reason to worry Kurenai." He stated with a smile.

'Naruto' nodded at her. "Well, that's all I had to say. Boss will see you at the academy tomorrow" and with that the clone dispelled into a puff of smoke.

Asuma looked at his father confused. "Why would he be at the academy? Is he another joinin-sensei?" He asked.

Hiruzen smiled and chuckled once more. "No he's actually one of the Genin." He then broke out laughing at the faces of both the jonin when they found out that was not only a clone but a clone of a genin. It had higher chakra reserves then both of them together.

~the next morning~  
Namikaze/Uzumaki estate, 6:04 am

Naruto was walking about the kitchen preparing some food for breakfast as well as a lunch for himself for later that day. He had found the kitchen fully stocked with fresh food. He was making a basic rice dish with egg in it and some cooked fish.

He set out a plate just as he heard someone walking down the stairs. "Did you sleep al right " He said without turning around from his cooking. "The plate on the tables yours." He called out

Anko had woken up to find a letter on top of some clothes saying they were for her to wear due to hers being ruined. She had taken a quick shower and thrown them on before she smelt something good in the air. She crept out of her room to find herself in the kitchen. After finding out there was food for her she quickly sat down with a quick 'thank you' she started to dig in.

Naruto finished up with his cooking and ate his own breakfast leaning against the counter. He had sealed his lunch into a storage scroll to keep it warm. He finished just as Anko did and cleaned the dishes up. "I've got to head out for the day. Your welcome to lounge around here for today if you want or you can go if you want. Just make sure you find a clone before trying to leave on your own." He offered with a smile.

He threw up the hood and walked towards the door. "Seeya 'round Anko." He have a lazy wave over his shoulder as he walked out the door. Once outside he disappeared in a black flash.

Anko wasn't quite sure what to do now so she decided to go look around.

Naruto appeared on the roof of the academy. He was about an hour early and decided to go inside anyway. He found the room and opened the door to find who he assumed was Iruka the teacher of this years graduating Genin. "I assume the Hokage told you I would be here." Naruto said with in a monotone voice.

Iruka saw the cloaked figure step into the room and just nodded in response to him. He watched the man walk down to the from of the class and lean against an open window as though he was going to jump out at any second. He crossed his arms over his chest and got comfortable before finally sinking into his conciousness.

~Mindscape~

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself standing in a large room with a flooded floor. One of the walls was made up of several large bars at least as thick as himself. He pushed off the wall and walked up to the cage. " Hmm, this place seems familiar..." He mused to himself. He took notice that the only thing keeping the bars closed was a sheet of paper with he kanji for 'seal' on them holding it closed.

Naruto slowly approached the large bars and stood silently for a moment. He heard the faint sounds of a person far back in what he now recognised as a colossal cage. He cautiously stepped through the bars and started walking slowly towards the source of the sound.

After walking for a while he saw a person up ahead. More specifically it was a women. She appeared to be in her early twenties with a beautiful figure with long slender arms and legs and a generous bust that was DD at least She had milky white skin and crimson hair that went all the way down her back to her butt. She reminded Naruto of the picture of his mother. The only difference were the blood red slitted eyes he caught a glimpse of, the fox ears atop her head and the bid red white tipped bushy tail coming from her waist. When he was closer he noticed she looked up at him. He stopped for a moment and looked back at her from beneath the hood. He took another step and she recoiled away form him scampering further into the cage. Naruto hadn't gotten a good look in the dark but he almost thought he saw fox ears and a tail.

As he continued to walk toward where the women had ran off to he started to hear a pleading voice. that was clearly female and afraid. She was saying things like. "Please don't hurt me." Or "It wasn't my fault. I'm sorry." As Naruto walked even closer he could hear that the women was sobbing. He now stood over her with her sitting in a corner his her face buried in her knees. She was still pleading and when she looked up at Naruto she completely broke down. She started weeping uncontrollably into her knees. Still mutter sorry and don't hurt me.

She sat awaiting how he would punish her so what came next shocked her to her very core. She heard the sound of someone sitting down next to her on the wet floor and then an arm went over her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. she was waiting for the part were it hurt but it never came. She dared to take a peek up at her jailer Her blood red slitted eyes met electric blue eyes that showed nothing but kindness. The boy was giving her a genuine smile. Normally he would close his eyes to hide the coldness in his eyes. But now they were fully open and showed emotion that backed up his action. "Why?" Was all she whispered.

Naruto grinned at this. "Let me tell you a story." He said before looking to make sure he had her attention then continued. "There was once a little boy I knew very well. He was not very popular to say the least. He was quite the opposite actually. He was hated by everyone where he lived for something he didn't even understand. They often would beat him. One year on his birthday of all days. The villagers got extremely aggressive So they chased him like usual. But this time they didn't stop at just beating him. They cut him, stabbed him, and for the finale tried to burn him alive. The boy pleaded and cried wanting to at least know why he deserved this fate. as he screamed he could hear a voice in the back of his head. at first he thought he was imagining it. But then i got louder. It was a voice that was filled with worry for the boy. That was the first time in his life someone had cried for him and not because of him. Suddenly he felt a warmth rush through his body and the next thing he knew they were all dead. Everyone that had tried to hurt him. He knew that voice had helped him. From that day on he was grateful just to be alive." He stopped for a moment and wiped a fresh tear from his face. "I don't care if your the reason they did it. Your the reason I'm still here as well I owe you everything. So thank you." He then wrapped her up in a tight hug and just sat like that for several minutes.

After a while he pulled back and looked into her eyes with gratitude and kindness. " From that day on I swore I would become stronger to protect not only myself but you. I know your the Kyuubi and I also know your weakened with the seal in place." He said the last part while stroking her tail which gained a purr from her. "So I promise no matter what I will work to protect both of us."

the now known Kyuubi was not only shocked and awed but she couldn't help a blush rushing to her face. She had expected to be berrated in his mind or abused. This was amazing. This was clearly the purest human being in distances He is confronted with the reason for his pain and suffering yet he acts with only kindness. "Thank you Naruto." Was again all she could whisper.

Naruto smiled at her. "It's OK. But I've been here a while and I'm sure someone noticed by now. I have to go OK " He laughed a little at her pout. "tell you what. I'll tear the seal a little and see if I can bring you forwards in my mind so we can talk." He saw her brighten up at this. He gave her one last hug and walked off towards the entrance. When he reached the seal he ran up the gate and tore the seal a little. He then went back to the wall he'd 'woken' up against and leaned against it closing his eyes.

~Reality~

Naruto opened his eyes to some kid right in his face. He looked around the room to see all eyes in his direction. The class was full now including the jonin sensei. He looked down at the kid.

"How dare you ignore me! An Uchiha elite! Answer me damn you!" The kid screamed and swung his hand at Naruto's hooded face. Suddenly his hand was grasped by something in the hood and his arm was pulled in. The kid screamed as he recoiled away with deep bite marks over that bled over his hand.

Naruto scoffed at this. The shadows of his hood were artificial They were a creature the same as the ones from the alley the other night. He had learned to manipulate them like that using his chakra. They had a conciousness that spoke to Naruto sometimes. They simply called themselves 'The black' and truthfully Naruto didn't care. They obeyed him so long as they were fed either well or regularly. Unlike a summoning contract this was purely beneficial for both parties. the black was safe during the day aswell as easy access to a food source and Naruto had a powerful ally and weapon.

The boy was now screaming about Naruto biting him. Naruto pushed off the wall and walked over to the kid he crouched down to look the kid face to hood. "Do that again and I promise I'll keep it." He said with an insane glee in his voice. He then picked the kid up by the collar and threw him back to the only empty chair in the room. He then walked back to the window and leaned against it.

Mixed thoughts were rushing through the room. though every single person could feel the temperature drop in the room several degrees. The Genin were scared due to the amount of Ki Naruto unconsciously released and the Jonin felt a little uncomfortable.

Iruka shook his head. "Anyway, these are the teams." He said gaining everyones attention.

a few teams naruto knew had no chance were called but he payed no attention.

"Team 7, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai. Your Jonin sensei is Kakashi here." He gestured to Kakashi. "Team 8, Hinata, Shino and Kiba. Your Jonin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi." He gestured to Kurenai "Team 9 is already on active duty right now." he said matter of factly. "Last is team 10, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. Your Jonin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." He then gestured to Asuma. "OK with that out of the way." He then looked to Naruto and beckoned him over while speaking. "How about you tell everyone why your here?"

Naruto pushed off the wall and walked over to where Iruka and the jonin were standing. He turned to the academy students turned Genin. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I am the son of the late Fourth hokage. I have technically been a Genin for four years now. I will be sent on missions of questionable difficulty to back up yourselves. I will say this right now. Your jonins will inform you of this as well I don't give a single fuck who you are or who your related to. I don't care what you can and have done. From this point in my eyes you are nothing. Should you get in my way while I am assisting you be aware I will not hesitate to cleave you in two to accomplish what your Sensei instructs me to do. Prove yourselves worthy and I might consider an alternative." He said all this while leaking enough Ki to nearly give them all heart attacks. "One more thing. We may be the same rank. But compared to me, your nothing." He then walked back over to the window sill and leaned against it while he internally smiled at the students individual reactions.

Iruka audibly gulped "yes, What Naruto here forgot to mention is he is also available for one on one personal training should you require it. Well, with that I just want to say how honoured I am to see you all at this point today and how proud I am as your teacher." He then gave a quick nod to the Jonin and shunshined out. naruto watched on as the students were lead out by their instructors.

kakashi walked up to Naruto. He still remembered the boy as a baby. "Hey there, I'm testing out my new team tomorrow I've got business to take care of today. Mind taking my team to training field 7 and covering for me for today?" He asked hopefully.

Naruto shrugged and looked at Kakashi's team. The boy from before who was still rubbing his hand. A girl he could only assume was the daughter of that banshee queen Sayuna and a pasty kid that looked like he could break if he smiled. He then looked at Kakashi. "You owe me." Was Naruto's response.

Kakashi nodded and disappeared from the room after eye smiling at his team and offering a "Good luck."

Naruto turned his gaze to the trio and when this happened even Sai looked worried. "Meet me at training ground 7 in no less then 15 minutes. Show up after that and you better hope I don't find you. Because if I do." He paused and let out a low feral growl. "They'll never find the body." He said menacingly. He then fell backwards out the window.

The three genin ran to the window just in time to see Naruto disappear in a black flash and a loud *CRACK*. They then looked at each other and rushed out of the building.

Training ground 7, 8:30 am

sasuke was leading the trio by a few steps with Sai close behind and Sakura further back. they arived with about 40 seconds to spare. They stopped infront of Naruto panting. "We- We made it right?" Sakura asked worried.

Naruto was standing with his arms crossed. He looked at Sakura. "If you hadn't you would know the difference. Anyway. I'm not willing to explain to the Hokage why I accidentally killed three Genin in a spare to your going to fight against her." He said while pointing to the tree in the middle of the grounds.

Hanging from one of the branches upside down was a girl who looked like a female version of Naruto. She had two high pony tails that went to her lower back and a D cup bust. She was wearing short bike pants ane the same cloak as Naruto but it was open and had short sleeves. She wore black fingerless gloves with large metal plates. on her shoulder was a peice of fabric around her arm that had the Kanji for 'Captain'.

She jumped down from her branch of the tree and jogged over to Naruto. "These the kids I'm supposed to beat u- I mean spar?" She said with a cheery grin.

Naruto laughed for a moment. Naruko was one of his advanced blood clones and she was the only female one. It was a weird experiment with his full transformation in which he made the blood clone while in a female form. the outcome was naruko.

Naruto looked at the three terrified Genin. "This is Naruko. She is the outcome of years of trial and error. She is an advanced form of blood clone and she will be sparring with you three in Taijutsu only. She is a hand to hand specialist and could level the hokage mountain given enough time." He chuckled darkly.

Sakura gulped at this and looked at Naruto. "Who is going first then?" She asked hoping it wasn't her.

Naruko laughed this time and cracked her knuckles. "Who said you were taking turns? You three versus me with the boss as a reff to make sure I don't break you, too much." With that she got into her own taijutsu stance with her putting her weight into her back foot with her left hand out and her right pulled in close. this stance was her basic defensive style because if she went on the offensive she would win to quickly.

Naruto walked backwards slightly and raised his hand. He watched the three get into their own stances quickly before dropping his hand and announcing. "Begin!"

Naruko stood still almost like a statue as she watched for when they would attack. 'Either the banshee or the Uchiha. The pasty one is in no hurry.' She thought to herself with a smile.

Sasuke was getting annoyed at the women. She was using a weird taijutsu stance and he wanted to wipe that smile right off her face. "That's it! I'm wiping that smile right off your face! Feel the might of an Uchiha elite!" He yelled just as he started to sprint at Naruko. He cocked his arm back and swung wide at her friend only to feel it stop. She was holding his arm so he tried to kick her. She grabbed his foot and was now holding him off the ground. He swung his other arm and found it caught in his own knee joint. He finally tried to kick her only for her to disappear. She reappeared with Sasuke still airborne. She then quickly did a flip forward and brought her heel down on the boys stomach making him hit the ground hard. She then punted him back to the other two who were looking on in shock.

Naruko now stood straight with her hand on her hip. "Charging in with your fist cocked back only tells me exactly what you plan when you finally get here. Also, you two could have tried something while I was tied up like that. It would have been good to not only get the drop on me but your team mate wouldn't have gotten injured." she said all of this like a scolding mother.

"I think that's enough for now. I'll let Kakashi know what I discovered so far. You three are going to need some serious training to get you up to scratch of what a Genin team should be." Naruto said with a monotonous voice.

Sasuke had gotten to his feet by this point and was panting hard. "How dare you! How dare you talk down to me! We are both Genin, the only difference is you havn't been able to pass the Chunin exams for four years straight!" Sasuke said with a cocky smirk thinking he'd gotten the older Genin.

The air around he feild grew extremely cold and ice started to form on the grass as Naruto stared at the Uchiha.

"H-hey now Boss, let's all calm down. No need to be upset. He doesn't know." Naruko said while trying to calm Naruto down.

Naruto stopped staring at Sasuke and took a deep breath before the air finally went back to normal. He then looked at Naruko. "Thank you, I don't want to think of the headache I would have had for killing the kid."

Naruko sighed and turned to the Uchiha. "You really want to know why he is still a Genin you can ask any jonin or the hokage or heck go find a Bingo book." She said. "Anyway boss I need to be off. Seeya!" She said and pecked him on the cheek under his hood before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

'She really needs to stop doing that.' He thought quietly "Anyway, you three are dismissed for now. Kakahi said be here early tomorrow morning and not to eat anything. So I suggest getting here around Ten and eating a decent sized breakfast." He offered.

Sakura had finally broken out of her stupor at first Naruko soundly defeating 'Her Sasuke' and then at the imminent sense of doom from when Sasuke had piped up about them all being Genin. She then piped up. "Well your not our Sensei so I'm going to listen to him." She said hoping Sasuke was impressed by her standing up to Naruto.

Naruto shrugged. "Suit yourselves. I have business to take care of." He then turned around and started walking. "Later." he said with a wave over his shoulder before a black flash went off around him and he was gone.

Training ground 3, 9:00

Naruto walked up next to Kakashi. He then stood there for a good ten minutes before either of them spoke. the first to break the silence was Naruto.

"They have potential. Though it's going to take one heck of a sensei to get them ready. You've got your work cut out for you." He said with a slight tinge of kindness. "Maybe this will be good for you. I'm sure they wouldn't like to see the grieving like this." He said while nudging Kakashi with his elbow.

Kakashi looked up at Naruto with a slightly wider eye. "Huh, Maybe. Guess we will see." Kakashi said thoughtfully.

Naruto flipped the hood back for the first time since this morning. "Hey, if you ever need a place to stay. You know I have spare at my place and I'm sure you also know the way plus your already in the seal." He chuckled when he saw Kakashi worried. "relax, I found a picture of your Genin team and Dad." He said with a smile. "Anyway, I better get going. I still have work to do at home. I'll seeya around kakashi." And with that Naruto disappeared into a black flash.

Namikaze residence, 9:11 am

Naruto walked into the house and went straight to the study he knew his father kept. his father had been a seal master and Naruto was always interested in the art. He had never learned anything more then basic seals but with several hundered clones scattered throughout the basement reading all different kinds of scrolls daily he had gained all the knowledge of a seasoned seal master.

He sat down at the desk and starred hard at what was sitting on the desk. It was a seal he had been working on. It was like his fathers hirashin but different. he had been using it for a while now which was seen as a black flash by those that had seen the prototype. the idea was that instead of using a kunai as a beacon he linked the seal to his mind and so long as he could picture a place in general then another set of seals would scan the area and find a match before transporting it. Currently he was working on increasing the range without increasing the search time or chakra required.

He was sitting there Quietly for what felt like hours before he decided he had been sitting still for too long. He left the dark room and went out to the backyard. When he got out there he saw Nametsu was training a large group of clones with his new weapon. He reached back and placed his had on the weapon and smiled as he felt the familiar glow it let off when he was holding it. It was like a calm went through his body.

He walked in front of Nametsu. "Start dispelling clones. I want to see how well I can handle this." He said as he unstrapped the scythe from his back. He began sorting through countless memories of the training since yesterday. He noticed a lot of the more successful clones spun the weapon a lot before attacking to gain momentum for precise strikes.

He got into a style a few of them had developed that he really liked. He had his left leg stretched out and had all his weight on his right. he had the scythe over both his shoulders running behind his head. He had his left arm bent and grasping the staff about half way up with his right mimicking his leg and was grasping a little under the head of the weapon with it resting on the length of that arm. The blade pointed straight up.

Anko had lazed around Naruto's place for the whole day. She had taken time off for the festival and he had offered. Plus she felt safe here for some unknown reason. She walked out to the back yard where she had seen a lot of Naruto's training all day. Now there were just two. Nametsu who she had met earlier and who she assumed was the original He was standing in an odd stance with his that enormous scythe in his hands. She still wasn't sure how he would use the damn thing. Then her eye's bulged.

Naruto suddenly snapped his eyes open and launched into a flurry of rapid spinning motions gaining full use of the momentum to increase the strength of every heavy swing. The weapon had become a blur of red and black that almost made it hard to focus on Naruto who himself blended into the black due to his attire. He walked forwards spinning the scythe criss crossing it from his left to his right. truly it lived up to the name he had decided for it. "The harvest dance". A name that spoke of how deadly and graceful it truely was.

He continued in this manner for another half an hours with seemingly endless stamina as well as stances for the weapon. He finally stopped the rapid motions and walked over to Nametsu. "I assume you got all that. That is what I want the clones working on from now on." naruto said fully aware Nametsu got it. naruko was the close range specialist. Nametsu was both a master strategist behind that laziness but was also able to mimic any taijutsu or kenjutsu style after having seen it in action only once. His personality was very much like that of a certain Shadow using Genin. Lazy beyond all possibility yet smarter then what was good for him.

Naruto summoned the platoon of clones and Nametsu started telling them all what to do. Naruto walked towards the hounse where Anko stood in the door way. He pulled back his hood. "Hello Anko I assume you'll be staying the night again?" He asked looking at the now setting sun.

"I don't wish to impose. I just don't want to be alone quite yet..." She said with a tinge of sadness in her voice. She was still shaken from what happened and being around Naruto made her feel better for some reason. She decided to change the subject. "Your really good with that scythe of yours." She said.

Naruto offered a grin for her and put his hand on the back of his head. "thanks. Don't tell anyone but your the only person alive to have seen me use it." He said cheerily. "Well, I need to go wash up then I'll start on dinner. I'll come look for you when it's ready." He said as he walked into the house heading for his room.

Anko heard the under lying message in what Naruto said. He had said the she was the only person alive to have seen him use it. He was referring to the men he killed to save her. She assumed the same fate awaited her should any of what she had seen somone be leaked out. She stood and watched a group of Naruto's now preform the graceful dance that she had just watched. it was mesmerising.

A few minutes later Naruto walked out of his room with a a pair of long pants on and a black T-shirt on with a towel draped over his wet hair. He walked into the kitchen and started on a simple meal for himself and his guest.

After a while Anko was roused out of her stupor by a delicious smell staining the air. Anko stalked through the countless hall ways and doors to find the Kitchen with Naruto just setting a plate down on the table just like he had this morning. She walked over to the table and looked at Naruto asking if it was hers. He smiled a yes and watched as she inhaled the intoxicating aroma. She dug in with fervour. When she finished she thanked Naruto and hung around with him in the Kitchen chatting.

"You know Anko, It's been really cool having you here." He paused and looked up at her. Anko had frozen thinking he was kicking her out and had a look of sadness on her face. then he continued. "So, I mean, If you wanted you could just move in? The place is more then large enough and there's only so much company you can get out of clones who's minds are basically links to your own." He said with a grin.

Anko was completely caught off guard like that. To tell the truth she had thought about the idea more then once and she honestly wanted to. "I would enjoy that but what would people say?" She asked worriedly.

Naruto looked at her seriously for a moment. "Anko. We have lived similar lives. And I know for a fact we are both the kind of person that doesn't care what people think. Why should we not get to be happy like everyone else?" He replied.

Anko smiled at this. The kid knew what to say and how to say it. She had to admit he had a point. "Alright then. I'll head home and pack." She turned and was about to leave the kitchen when Naruto called out.

"Don't worry about it. I can send some clones over in a bit after you give them the address. They can have your stuff here by the Seven." He said smirking. Suddenly a group of clones appeared just outside the kitchen on the otherside. Another of Naruto's captains was there as well.

This one was known as Nafeshi. He was bulkier then Naruto and had a stern look on his face. The most distinguishing feature would be the scar straight across his neck. This scar left him a mute and therefore Naruto generally assigned him Tasks that only required communication with himself and clones.

Naruto nodded at him and Anko handed him her address scribbled down on a napkin. He looked at it for a moment before nodding to Naruto and disappearing out the doors with the clones in tow. "Try not to ask about the 's a touchy subject for him." Naruto said as he watched Anko's hand unconsciously float to her own neck.

Naruto smirked at that. "Well, I have some work I need to do. If you need anything come find me in the study it's the room across from the master bedroom." He said as he walked off with a wave over his shoulder.

Naruto stepped into the office and put up a sound seal. 'Hey, Kyuu you there?' He thought into his head. He had been so busy he hadn't been able to test it out yet and he had been worried when Kyuubi had said nothing. Since then Naruto had been working on a seal in his head that would work like a permanent summon to atleast give Kyuubi a body. He set down a peice of paper and got out his special inks. He started furiously making strokes with the brush. he was sure this would work to an extent.

After while he had the finished product and picked it up after letting it dry. He placed it onto the floor and focused his mind on the place where he knew Kyuubi resided. He focused on her form and what she looked like to him. He then made a large cut on his hand and preformed the ritual similar to the making of his captain blood clones. He made some complex looking hand seals and suddenly the blood started to flow out of his wound and started to form into an egg floating just above the seal. The egg was a bit bigger then his head. The blood finally stopped pouring out and Naruto stumbled backwards into the table. The egg was made up of enough blood to kill a normal human having it removed form their bodies. Lucky for Naruto his extreme healing also generated blood cells quickly so right now he was just suffering from blood loss but would be fine by the morning. He stumbled towards the egg and gentle picked it up and felt the warmth radiating form inside. He smiled and carried it towards the door. He stumbled out into the hallway and caught a clone walking by. He told it to go deal with dinner for Anko and that he wasn't to be disturbed until he came out of his room.

He fumbled with the door knob before finally getting into the master bedroom. He walked towards the bed and gently placed the egg on one side. He caught site of himself in a mirror and didn't trust himself it the bath or shower without drowning so he just changed and crawled under the covers to fall into what would be a very dull sleep.

~23 hours later~

Naruto slowly came back into conciousness for the first time in what he could tell had been a very long time. He felt fine now so the blood must have finally finished restoring itself. after this realisation came another. He felt something rather heavy on top of him. He scrunched up his face at this and slowly opened his eyes.

Staring straight back was a set of blood red orbs with black slits in them. As Naruto focused he realised they were someones eyes. They were familiar and he tried to work out who he knew they belonged to before it finally clicked. "Kyuu!" He screamed with a big grin before wrapping his arms around her. He then realised she wasn't wearing cloths and suddenly let go and freaked out.

Kyuubi was finding Naruto's reactions funny. First he had pulled some funny faces then he had hugged her which she had enjoyed thoroughly and had not liked it when he let go and recoiled away from her like she was going to hit him. She noticed the blush on his face and decided to have fun with it. She was a fox after all and they were natures tricksters.

Kyuubi slowly crawled up the bed towards him. "What's wrong Na-ru-to." She said in a seductive tone. "I can tell you like what you see." She was now right in front of him and she did one last thing .She blew slightly on his ear. at this he got a nose bleed and passed out.

When he finally came back around he found himself sitting with a little fox curled up in his lap. "I guess you can turn into a for Kyuu?" He started rhythmically petting the fox eliciting a purr from the vixen.

"That's right Naruto." She said in the same voice she had as a human. She was loving the way he stroked her softly. She was truely happy he wasn't mad at her. She had played a mean prank on the boy and yet here he was petting her kindly.

"I'm sorry for what I did before Kyuu... I didn't know you were there and then I didn't..." he sputtered out incoherantly.

The fox stood up and looked at Naruto with a smile that was too cute on her fox face. "Naruto. You are the kindest moe loving human I have ever met. You not only forgave me even after all the trouble I caused you. You went out of your way to allow me out of the seal. As far as I'm concerned I am yours now and forever. Mind body and soul." She then climbed up him and leaned against his chest with her paws. She then licked his face which was the same as a kiss to a fox.

Naruto laughed heartily. It had been a long time since he opened up to someone like he was right now and honestly, he loved it. He wrapped his arms around the little Vixen and hugged the small fox. "I love you Kyuu." He said without thinking.

To say that kyuubi was taken back by this sudden confession was a gross understatement. But that was because so many times she had wished for a moment like this and now it was happening. She turned into her human form suddenly and wrapped her arms around Naruto. "I love you too Naruto."

Naruto was so glad that Kyuu felt the same way. "Well. It's a brand new day and I'm hungry Breakfast?" He said and when Kyuu turned into a fox and jumped of the bed sprinting for the door he laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." He walked over to the door shortly after and opened the door for the little Vixen. On all four paws she barely came to his knee. After opening the door the two strolled down different halls towards the kitchen.

Naruto started a simple breakfast of bacon and eggs which he had been informed Kyuu could eat safely. She could eat any foods because of her being able to change into a human. Naruto put two plates on the table and put kyuu up in a chair so she could stand with her hind legs on the chair and her front paws on the table to eat. He leaned on a nearby bench and ate his own and right on time Anko stumbled down the stairs sleepily. "Morning." He chimed.

Anko was surprised to see Naruto looking fine. he hadn't seen the real him in a little over a day or two. Then she saw the fox eating at the table and laughed. "A friend of yours Naruto?" She asked. She found it funny for the fox look alike boy to have a pet fox.

Naruto grinned at that. "Yes her name is Tenshi." naruto then looked to Kyuu to see if she was ok with that.

Kyuu was internally blushing on the name he had given her. kyuubi wasn't actually her name. It was just a title. She had long since forgotten her real name and to get such a nice one from Naruto really made her day.

Anko smiled at the fox. "Such a pretty name for a pretty fox." She said before finally making her way to her plate at the table and edevouring it. "Somehow the clones can never make anything taste as good as you can Naruto." She said inbetween mouthfuls.

naruto laughed at this. "Thank you Anko. Well. I better be off. I need to explain to the hokage where I've been." He then walked off towards his room to clean up and get changed as well as retrieve his new favourite weapon of choice.

A few minutes later he walked out with the hood drawn casting that scary shadow that blocked out his face entirely. With a sharp whistle and a "Tenshi." The fox jumped down from the table and followed after naruto.

Anko watched them leave before finally going and getting had similar business with ibiki.

~Hokage office~

Sarutobi was sitting in his office with genin team 7. They had requested a C rank mission and was debating whether to give it to them. They still couldn't work fully as a team. Sasuke was busy trying to do it solo and Sakura was still a rabid fan girl where as Sai wasn't making an effort in any direction.

Suddenly a familiar tune came within ear shot from outside the door to the hokages office and he immediately knew how to solve this problem. As the whistling got closer he could hear black boots coming up the hall. It seemed naruto was trying to give the Hokage warning because he didn't normally make any noise.

naruto finally got to the door and opened it before stepping inside and walking around the other Genin in the room. He noticed the three went rigid at the sight of the man they all thought of as a demon. Not for the kyuubi. he just let off an aura of scariness. Even Kakashi had to admit the boys presence was a little overbearing.

"Hello lord Hokage. Naruto Uzumaki-Nammikaze reporting. I apologise for my absence. I was horribly sick after an experiment back fired. I assure you I was the only one to suffer and I am fine now. " He said while standing with his legs shoulder length apart with his arms behind his back in an 'at ease' stance.

"That's fine Naruto. Actually it's good your here. I'm sure your aware with team 7 here. They are requesting their first C-rank mission however I am having trouble convincing myself to let them However if I could sned you with them I would be more then willing to let them go." He said all of this while puffing on his pipe.

Naruto looked back at the Genin for a moment. He decided to give them a break after Naruko thoroughly broke them the other day. "I've seen these three in combat sir. I had them battle a reinforced blood clone of mine. Her name is Naruko. They were brash and reckless and had no semblance of teamwork." He said coldly. He looked back again and saw the look of defeat on their faces when he said this. "However." he said and heard them perk up. "They have great potential not only individually but as a whole. If the Uchiha can get over himself and the banshee can also get over Sasuke they could be formidable as a team. Sai on the other hand has the skills but he is to rigid around his team mates and that causes distrust in a team. he simply needs to loosen up a little. So I think that a decent C-rank to get them out of konoha for a while would be good for them as a team. You can only bond so much over painting a fence." He said and smiled at the laughter and giggling he heard from behind him.

Sarutobi smiled at the boy. He was so mature yet still under it all he was a kid. "Very well. Team 7 will be sent on their first C-rank mission with back up unit Naruto Uzumaki. Here you go Kakashi. You will be escorting a bridge builder to wave country and protect him until said bridge is completed. We estimate this is at most a month long mission maybe two weeks if everything goes smoothly." He handed Kakashi the scroll and called in the client. "Tazuna you can come in and meet your guards now."

Just then the doors opened an an older looking man who was clearly drunk if the sake bottle in his hand was any indication walked in. "I asked for Ninja nad I get a pasty kind, an Emo, the bubblegum princess, a Cyclops and-" Suddenly his eyes landed on Naruto who was suppressing his rage. When ever he suppressed negative emotion or Ki it comes out of his body as a condense mist. The mist is actually scolding to the touch and doesn't really help to instil confidence. "Oh god! What is that!" Tazuna screamed while dropping his bottle and stumbling backwards while pointing at Naruto.

Sarutobi looked over at Naruto and finally felt the aura of doom he was subconsciously producing. He cleared his throat. "This is Naruto. he is a Genin of the leaf and he will also be accompanying you back to wave. He is being sent just to be safe as he has been a Genin for just over four years now.

Tazuna finally got over the shock and got back to his feet. "OK... Well then when do we leave?" He asked.

It was Kakashi's turn to speak up. "We will meet at the main gate in three hours. And don't be late." He said. The Genin of team 7 sweat dropped at this. They had quickly found out their sensei was always at least an hour late. "OK then. With that said see you all in three hours." He said then disappeared in a swirl of leaves and smoke.

Everyone filed out the door but Naruto was already set for the trip. He always had a months supply of items sealed into his robes since he learned advances storage seals. So he opted for the window and ran straight past the Hokage and flew out the window and soared for a while beofre plummeting into yondaime lane where he landed and ran off towards the gate.

~three hours later~

Naruto was sitting there petting Tenshi. The fox was purring in his lap. He saw Tazuna coming down the lane along with the three Genin of team 7. As soon as they got to Naruto, Kakashi popped up and with an eye smile said. "Good everyone's here on time. Shall we get going then?" And with that they all started the long trek to wave country.


	4. A bloody confrontation on the road Ch4

A/N

So after chapter three I had even worse real life stuff and it took me a while to get motivated to write this. Let me just make it completely clear. REAL LIFE SUCKS. But despite that I got over it and started writing. It's nowhere near the enormous length of chapter three because writing that kind of chapter just stole all my will to continue so I'm going to try and write shorter more frequent chapters from now on. I hope this scratches your itch for the time being. now on to a special thank you to an awesome guy.

Thank you NF15617!

This guys. Oh boy where do I start. I logged on one day feeling extra crummy and decided to check messages and such. So I go in and see the words "IN-DEPTH REVIEW" In the subject matter. needless to say I was scared to even click on it. But I did. I read through it and saw that he really enjoyed the story and I'm not gonna lie I have horrible self esteem issues so to see that it was hate or anything and that he even offered a lot of constructive criticism so I just wanted to say thank you to this legendary fan.

I should probably point out I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does.

Anyway enough of me being a weird it's time for the next chapter.

* * *

It had been a day since the group left the gates of Konoha and were about another half a days travel from where they would hop on a boat to wave country. Naruto had noticed the looks the group constantly gave him when they thought he wasn't watching.

A small mist had been gradually forming as they approached the ocean. It would seem normal if it didn't stink of chakra. The mist was being caused by a jutsu which meant shinobi, probably rouge. Naruto could feel the gaze of the people as their numbers slowly grew. He expected them to strike soon.

suddenly Naruto turned to the bushes on the side of the road Kakashi was on. He watched as two people burst from the foliage and wrapped up the jonin in a vicious looking chain. They then pulled it hard and the man was ripped in half.

As though that had been a visual command several more people burst forth on all sides. Naruto counted fourteen in total. The two with the chain were clearly Kiri missing nin if the headbands had anything to say. The rest seemed to be regular thugs or hired muscle.

Naruto was quiet for a moment and dared a glance at the three Genin of Kakashi's team. The emo and the banshee were freaking out while the pale one seemed to be holding himself together which wasn't all that surprising considering even in a short time in ROOT most shinobi would be desensitised to such things.

Naruto didn't feel like having to explain to the council why their precious Uchiha had died so he decided to intervene. "You know I expected this from the pink one but what happened to the pride of the Uchiha?" Naruto shot the words at Sasuke. "I thought the Uchiha were the elite of Konoha? All I see is a frightened little boy." Naruto knew that Sasuke was sensitive about that kind of thing but it was just what he needed to snap out of it.

Sasuke Could hear words. He looked over to Naruto to see e was talking to him. What was he saying? Fear. He was talking about his clans pride. He was saying Sasuke was just a scared little boy? Itachi had said that too him. He was proving Itachi was right! He wasn't allowed to be right!

Naruto watched Sasuke's eyes lose their glazed over look as he slowly came out of his fear stricken state. "Good. Now help Sai he's been fighting them off while I get you out of your little melt down. Make sure Sakura and Tazuna are ok as well." Were the orders Naruto gave before disappearing in a puff of smoke like shadows.

Sasuke quickly ran up next to his strange team mate and started lashing out at any of the bandits to come too close. He spared a glance over his shoulder to see Tazuna dragging Sakura behind a tree. That was good. They would be safe for now.

The demon brothers had retreated to a distance perched on a tree branch. "it's funny to watch them squirm isn't it brother Gozu?" The wild haired demon brother asked.

"Indeed Brother Meizu." The tamer of the two brothers replied.

"Even if they're ninja the three of them can't take all the bandits on and even if they could we could kill them easily right brother Gozu?" He asked again with much excitement at the prospect.

At his brothers words Gozu froze for a moment. 'Three? There were four of them left plus the bridge builder.' Suddenly his eye's went wide in shock and turned to his brother only to come face to face with a swirling abyss of black that slithered around in the already formidable darkness of the hood. He watched in horror as he saw his brother wreathed from the branch by the blade of an enormous scythe and the chain that connected them to be cut through like wet paper. before the hooded figure disappeared after him.

Gozu sat in shock for a moment as he heard his brother cry out from somewhere else. He rushed in the direction they had vanished only to burst through the foliage into a clearing that shouldn't be there but what his eyes landed on next cancelled out all thought other then horror.

In the middle of said clearing was the scythe with it's shaft planted firmly in the ground. But that wasn't the horrible part. Hanging from the blade was his brother with the blade running straight through him on his lower left side. He was struggling and howling out as he tried to pry the himself form the weapon but to no avail. His position on the weapon made it nearly impossible to do alone.

Gozu quickly rushed towards his brother having since abandoned any sense of caution. it was only when he was a few feet away did he notice the black shadowy ring surrounding his impaled brother. He froze for the second time when he saw vicious faces swirling in the smoky shadow. Gaping maws with jagged teeth and red eyes that seemed to delight in the situation were dancing about the swirling abyss.

Before he could react the black mass seemed to all focus on his screaming brother. Loud gnashing sounds started up as black tendrils shot out of The Black and wrapped around different parts of the wild brothers body. Some around his limbs and neck while others actually slithered into the wound to get a grip. A sickening ripping sound started accompanying the gnashing of teeth and the crunching of broken bones. Meizu screeched out to his brother in one final attempt to escape his fate.

All in one quick motion Meizu's body seemed to give up the fight as he was torn to bloody messy chunks that went in several different directions. Blood sprayed into the air like a fountain before falling like rain. The messy form of the now deceased Meizu was dragged into the mess of mouths as he was devoured right in front of his brother.

Not believing what he just watched to be real, Gozu quickly formed the basic ram seal and yelled "Kai!" Thinking it was a genjutsu. When nothing Happened he became slightly frantic. He continued to form the ram seal and kept pulsing his chakra yelling "Kai!" over and over each time sounding more scared.

Fury welled up inside Gozu and replaced his fear by flooding his system with adrenaline He wanted revenge. "Get out here you coward! Get out here so I can kill you!" He shouted out at the clearing itself.

~Two dear brothers play a game~  
~one more wild and the other tame~

The voice seemed to come from every direction. The only other noise being the grinding of the black mass as it continued the mutilation of Meizu.

~They rob and steal oh how much fun!~  
~But they don't realise the damage they've done~

The voice was sending shivers up Gozu's spine as it went on in it's sickly sweet tone.

~All the hurt and all the pain~  
~Caused by their little game~

Now Gozu's eyes fell on the shaft of the blade as the figure of Naruto seemed to somehow walk out form behind the protrusion. The voice now clearly came from him as it was no longer sweet but held a source of power and promises of unimaginable pain.

~Now ones dead and the other scared~  
~But I'll just kill you 'cause no one cared~

Wreathing the shaft of his mighty weapon form the ground Naruto stepped onto the swirling black mass and as his foot made contact the whole thing seemed to slither and writhe in excitement before slithering back up his legs into his cloak ad he walked forwards at a steady pace.

Gozu was slightly unnerved by the little song of the Genin but quickly snapped out of it. He rushed forward with his clawed hand held back. As he came close he swiped at Naruto's face.

Naruto saw the attack coming and was going to let the attack hit to increase the fear factor but dodged backwards at the last second. he could see the purple liquid dripping of each claw now. He took a deep sniff. "Necropollins?" He directed the question at Gozu. "Those are quite rare." He looked at Gozu who's eyes seemed to flash between the claw of his arm and a small pouch on his leg.

Naruto became serious again and raised up his weapon before charging at the Kiri nin. A few feat in front of him he swiped at the man's side only to see it burst into water after being cleaved in two. 'Bushin. I thought so.' Naruto quickly spun and used the momentum to swing his blade with even more strength then the original. He let go of the blade and watched it sail through the air as it struck Gozu's arm and left a deep cut.

Gozu started laughing. He might have been injured but the idiot had thrown his weapon away. "Wow, you really are a Genin. You threw your only proper weapon at me!" He started cracking up laughing until there was a loud squelching noise. He slowly looked down to see the blade right through his abdomen. He then noted the long black chain that seemed to protrude from Naruto's sleeve.

The chain ran the distance between Naruto and his victim. This was part of his heritage. chakra chains. Though he couldn't use them like his mother was described to yet he could at least attach one to his weapon like a chakra string only stronger.

Naruto started to let the chain slither into his sleeve as it reeled in Gozu and the scythe. he watched at Gozu seemed to try and pry the weapon form himself in a vain attempt. When Gozu looked up he couldn't see it but Naruto was smirking. The black had slithered back down his legs and was slithering along the chain like a mass of tentacle like snakes. "Oh, almost forgot. When you get to hell tell them Naruto sent you." He said with an all too cheery tone to his voice.

Gozu was then overwhelmed by the teeth and limbs of the black as it tore him to shreds in a manner much like his brother.

When it was over a limb seemed to stick around. Naruto patted it. "My your growing stronger much quicker now." He spoke with pride in his voice. The black limb seemed to purr and wrap around his touch.

Naruto then dismissed the creature and reeled in his weapon before dispelling the chain and strapping it to his back. He then went over to the conveniently untouched pouch and the claw that seemed to have been ripped cleanly open. He smirked at this before retrieving the necropollins. They were a small clover like plant with pinkish purple leaves and small tufts of a white fluff in the centre that were cocooned by spikes. He deposited them into a jar and then a storage seal in his sleeve so they wouldn't die.

-a few minutes later-

Naruto walked through the foliage to see Tazuna and the Genin standing around with Sasuke ans Sai looking exhausted while Kakashi was tying up the last of the unconscious and noticeably not dead bandits. "Sorry to ditch you back there. I went after those Kiri nin." Naruto said as they noticed him.

They all seemed to accept that as a reasonable excuse and went back to conversing. A few minutes later found the group sitting around a camp fire as the sun was going down now. kakashi decided this was the time to confront Tazuna.

"Tazuna-san. This was supposed to be a C-rank mission. Why were there Chunin rank nuke nin after you?" Kakashi asked with a look at his Genin. "You really endangered my team by lying to us." He continued.

So Tazuna told them everything. about Gato, Wave countries state and even threw in the sob story about his family. in the end kakashi threw it to his Genin to decided what their plan of action was. Sai had refused to fail the mission while Sasuke had said it was a chance to really test himself as an Uchiha elite and Sakura was just following Sasuke like a lost puppy or in her case, Fan girl.

After a while Kakashi confronted Naruto while his Genin were off to the side gathering fire wood. "They're dead aren't they." He asked naruto without looking at him. Naruto in kind didn't look at Kakashi but responded none the less. "They are." "I see. Where did you leave them." He asked now and turned to Naruto. "You know aswell as I do that I don't leave a mess Kakashi." Naruto knew that Kakashi had been privy to information on him regarding things like his methods as well as the fact he never left a body.

It went quiet after that and kakashi moved away from Naruto and Naruto decided to take the watch for the night considering he didn't really sleep any more. 'It's going to be a long day tomorrow.'

**THE END**

* * *

Extra note.

Also, I'm more then happy to accept a beta if you think you can fix my horrible grammar. If your interested message me privately and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.


	5. An encounter with a false demon Ch5

**This episode was brought you by whiskey. Because I became an alcoholic over night.**

**Ok besides my new drinking habits, I want to apologise for the long wait. Sickness blah, excuses blah. I'm sure you don't much care anyway. So I'm just gonna say if you're actually curious pm me.**

**Also, I wanna give a huge thanks to NF15617 .For being an all around awesome person and checking up on me multiple times during the writing of this chapter.**

**Anyway, I don't own Naruto. Nothing funny to say. Don't judge me.**

* * *

The next day found the ground of six on the shores of wave country after they had walked to the meeting spot of a friend of Tazuna's where they then rode the boat across.

Naruto was aware of the chakra lacing the fog that'd started to grow thicker since they landed in wave.

Tazuna stood in the centre of the group while they walked in a manji formation with Naruto standing with Tazuna.

As they walked Naruto was observing the edges of the road where thick bushes could hide an ambush.

Suddenly Naruto lashed out at the bushes with a kunai and received a frightened squeak.

Sakura ran over to the area. "NARUTO YOU PSYCHO! IT"S JUST A RABBIT!" She howled.

To prove the fact further she then held up a small snow white rabbit that had a rather frightened look on it's face.

"Way to go dobe. You saved us from the threat of a rabbit." Sasuke said arrogantly with his superior smirk.

Naruto for his part completely ignored what they were saying in favour of staring at the rabbit. "It's coat is the wrong colour." He said absently.

"What was that Naruto?" Kakashi questioned.

"The rabbit's fur, It's white. But it should have changed to brown and thinned out due to the warmer season. It's not wild. It's domestic." He explained.

for a split second Naruto picked up the sound of steel cutting air. "Get down! He shouted.

kakashi took Tazuna and Sasuke to the ground while Sai grabbed Sakura as he went to the floor.

Naruto quickly whipped out his scythe and used the shaft to block the large blade. He then swung it to send the massive blade tumbling back towards it's owner who was in the trees at the other side of the clearing.

a moment later there was a swirl of water and a man stood before Naruto with the blade hoisted over his shoulder.

by now team seven were on their feet. Kakashi went to speak but was cut off by the sound of Naruto's voice.

"Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the bloody mist. One of the seven swordsman of the kiri and this generations wielder of the Kubikiribōchō. Master of the silent killing technique with a great knowledge of water style Jutsu and obviously a kenjutsu master." Naruto listed off as he starred down the man with his scythe held behind him in a one handed grip ready to parry or attack.

The man seemed to smile beneath the bandage mask. "I see that I am known even in Konoha." He said somewhat cockily.

"Not really. Kakashi and I would be the only ones to know who you were." Naruto said matter of factly. "But enough banter. I assume you're here for The bridge builder?" Naruto said not daring to glance over his shoulder to said drunk.

"I am. So why don't you hand him over and I wont have to kill off you and those three Genin." Zabuza said with another hidden smirk.

"I've got a mission to complete and you killing the bridge builder would be very counter productive to that mission so I'm going to have to say no on everyone's behalf." Naruto said as he crouched lower.

Naruto saw kakashi standing next to him in his peripherals.

"Naruto. protect Tazuna. Zabuza is Jonin level at least. You're just a Genin so he's way out of your league." He said from his position next to Naruto standing in a low combat stance with a kunai in a reverse grip.

Naruto smirked silently at what the Cyclops had said. 'You're both very far out of my league.' He thought to himself with more then a little mirth.

Skipping backwards quickly, not taking his eyes off of Zabuza. Naruto landed next to Sasuke with Sakura and Sai.

Sasuke glared as Naruto stood in front of him forcing him to the side and taking what Sasuke thought was 'His rightful place' In front of everyone else.

Now the group watched as Kakashi and Zabuza starred each other down. Neither allowing even the smallest of movements.

Suddenly Kakashi shifted and both fighters charged the other clashing in a flurry of sparks and the sound of metal on metal as Kakashi used the kunai to delay the blade long enough to evade it because there was no way he was going to block the giant cleaver like blade with a kunai.

The two continued their small skirmish as the Genin watched on. Three of them were in awe while Naruto watched on from his position unamused. He was waiting for the person in the trees to make their move.

Suddenly Kakashi and Zabuza leapt away from each other as they stood a good way from each other.

"Hmph. Time to end this." He said while forming a ram seal. Ninja art: Hiding in the mist technique!

The area was quickly flooded with a thick and heavy mist that cut almost all visibility.

"Silent killing." Naruto stated calmly.

Kakashi quickly jumped backwards and took Naruto's position with Naruto falling inside the Manji formation with Tazuna due to his scythe having the largest range.

All was silent for a few tense moments before Zabuza's voice echoed from all around them."Throat, Spinal column, lungs, Liver, The jugular vein, The subclavian artery, Kidney and heart. These are the eight points to strike to kill a person instantly. So many to choose from. And which of you should I kill first?" The voice sent shivers up the spines of all but Naruto who quietly recited the points under his breath in time with Zabuza.

Killing intent was laying thick over the area as Zabuza let it roll off of him in waves.

Naruto took stock of the situation from his position in the middle of the manji formation.

Sai seemed to be holding up the best with only a slight shivering while Sakura was almost unconscious on her feet and Sasuke was inching the kunai towards his own neck. 'Trust the Uchiha to take the easy way out.' He thought venomously.

Having noticed as well Kakashi tried to instil some confidence in his students. "Don't worry guys. So long as I draw breath I won't let him touch you." He said with an eye smile at the Genin.

Sasuke seemed to stop in his action and Sakura came back to the land of the living only to start rattling with shakes. 'Great, we've now got a not entirely suicidal Uchiha and a walking alarm to tell Zabuza exactly where we are. Well done Hatake...' He mentally sneered.

"Touching Hatake. But it's over." The voice of Zabuza came from right beside Naruto. He swung his cleaver on a course to bisect the four Genin and Tazuna. Starting with Naruto.

everyone waited for the inevitable sound of metal cutting through flesh and were shocked to see the blade being stopped by the shaft of the large scythe.

"Like I said, you killing him would be very counter productive to my mission." Naruto said in an even but dangerous tone.

Naruto made a swipe at Zabuza and launched him backwards a few meters. He now stood infront of a large lake. As the thick mist started to fade though it still hung on the ground like a fog.

As Naruto was about to follow up with his counter he saw Kakashi rush at Zabuza who was now moving back to stand on top of the lake.

Following after Zabuza, Kakashi revealed his sharingan eye and jumped at Zabuza. "Gotcha!" Was all he said before Zabuza blazed through a set of hand seals and caught Kakashi in a sphere of water.

"You know, I'm slightly disappointed Kakashi. I expected so much more from the famous copy ninja." Zabuza taunted while looking at the copy ninja in his prison.

In an instant he noticed something out the corner of his eye and looked down to see Naruto low to the water in the middle of an enormous horizontal swing. Zabuza reacted quickly and jumped to avoid the blade but then watched in horror as Naruto kept with the swing and adjusted his footing using hte momentum in a faster vertical slash at Zabuza's arm.

The moment his feet touched the water, Zabuza crouched down and adjusted to block with the Kubikiribōchō which was on his back.

Naruto quickly adjusted and locked the blade of his scythe against the butchers knife before lifting himself off the ground and kicking Zabuza in the chest with both feet. And because of his hold on the scythe Zabuza couldn't fall backwards to let some of the kinetic energy out which meant he received the full force.

He then untangled himself from the Kiri missing nin who grasped at his chest gasping while still holding the water prison. He quickly recovered and preformed a few one handed seals before three copies of Zabuza appeared on the water with one taking his spot with the prison.

Naruto scowled at this. "Duck-butt, Pale one. Hold off the clones and if you can try and get Hatake out of that bubble." Naruto said in an authoritative voice.

"How dare you try and tell me, an Uchiha elite what to do. What gives you the right!?" Sasuke shouted/whined.

Not bothering to look at the emo Naruto sighed. "Because I'm the only one here with a weapon besides a Short blade or kunai and shuriken. Plus Zabuza doesn't seem to have a lot of experience fighting a Staff styled weapon like my scythe. Plus I can match him for reach with it." Naruto explained.

Sasuke stared for a moment wordlessly. 'I guess I'll just have to get the council to get that scythe for me at a later date.' "Fine dobe. Just don't die. I don't want a black mark on MY record." Sasuke said with a superior smirk.

Naruto scowled. 'One more comment like that Uchiha and I'll turn you into a red mark on a wall...' He thought maliciously.

Without another word Naruto Rushed forwards to engage the original Zabuza while the two Genin fought the clones.

Naruto quickly got to Zabuza and started swinging like a madman constantly spinning his weapon and himself to gain momentum for his strikes since he lacked Zabuza's pure physical strength.

Zabuza quickly saw an opening and swung his blade as the blonde who was mid air in a kick when the flat of the blade connected with his feet. Naruto adjusted again and quickly braced his legs before being rocketed into the air.

From Naruto's arial position he threw his scythe at Zabuza who barely dodged the unexpected attack only getting a cut on his upper arm.

Before Zabuza could even mock the boy for throwing his only weapon a chain burst from both Naruto's sleeves and he started using them to attack the Demon of the mist from the air using their extreme length against Zabuza who noticed they looked eerily similar to those of the demon brothers Gozu and Meizu though with a long blade at the tips.

Zabuza quickly started up a chain of hand seals as the water behind him swirled into life in the form of a large watery dragon. "_Water Style: Water dragon jutsu!_" He shouted as the dragon started flying towards the Airborne teen.

Naruto saw the dragon form and reacted quickly by wrapping a chain around shaft of his scythe which was planted in the ground . He then used it as an anchor to pull himself out of the way of the large water dragon that would have severely injured him in his current state.

Naruto let the chains recede and grabbed his scythe again before leaping a few feet from Zabuza. "I must say that was alot of fun Zabuza. But I think It's time to end it." Naruto said.

At that exact moment what seemed like an inky black ooze started to fill the lake and it was coming from Naruto's feet. Zabuza was confused by this and started trying to release a genjutsu thinking it was a trick and that was his downfall.

Soon enough the ink stopped flowing and a colossal black form moved below the surface of the water as it's eyes glowed and locked onto Zabuza as they went from an eerie yellow to a bloodthirsty crimson.

The thing then started rapidly swimming up towards Zabuza and just as it broke the surface Zabuza was grabbed by someone and disappeared But not before both saw the enormous beast covered in abyssal maws and red eyes that showed nothing but anger.

It then quickly receded into Naruto. "I know they escaped." He said calmly. "I know I promised you could eat him." He said talking to someone who wasn't there. "Yes, I'll make sure to feed you soon... It's OK, don't cry it wasn't your fault." He said the last part as though speaking to a sad child.

Naruto then started walking back across the lake to meet up with team 7.

Once he arrived Kakashi was quick to question him. "Where's Zabuza? His clones dispelled." He said quickly.

"He fled. He is still alive he just went too far away from them is all." Naruto said calmly.

Kakashi looked impressed while the three Genin had mixed feelings once more about the blonde. Sasuke was jealous of Naruto's power, Sai was intrigued as to how a Genin made an A rank missing nin flee and Sakura was thinking about how Sasuke could probably do it better.

Tazuna just kept quiet after all the near misses he suffered when he was being 'Protected' by Sasuke and Sai.

"Anyway. Tazuna dso you have somewhere we could stay while we are here?" Kakashi asked.

Tazuna snapped out of his dazed state and blinked at the cycloptic Jonin. "Yeah, You can stay at my house. We have a few spare rooms." He said before leading the group down the trail.

Naruto Simply stared at where Zabuza had been before someone interrupted. 'Hunter nin...' was all he thought

* * *

**The fight scene in this was to show that though he's pretty powerful, Naruto currently isn't at the god-like level the summary says he will most likely achieve. The reason for that is... You know I wasn't going to tell you right. That would be boring.**

**If you have anything you'd like to see message me. the only things I'm really against is Yaoi and Yuri. I'm got nothing against those kinds of relationships I just can't write it very well. **


	6. Rage and heroics Ch6

**This chapter felt a little short to me. But then again this is out way before the others were so I guess it makes up for it.**

**Again thanks to ****NFS15617**  
**Also wanna thank ****Psudocode samurai**

**Also, I've gotten a lot of reviews about who the pairings will be. Well, their more death threats I guess... Anyway. I'm going to put up a poll on my page soon about it. I'm like 99% sure it'll be harem. Also, I'm sorry but I don't want to write any NarutoxHinato or NarutoxSakura. I'm more then willing to consider any other suggestions. leave a review if you have a suggestion for the poll or if the polls up and there's someone you're interested in I missed.**

Another bit of news.  
I'm changing the title of the story. To what I don't know. Maybe you wonderful people could help out? Send a private message if you have a suggestion for a new title. If I choose yours you'll get thanks on every chapter after the title change in the slowly growing list of 'people I think are super neat' Or P.I.T.A.S.N for short.

**On with the story!**

* * *

Team 7 and Naruto as well as Tazuna and his daughter who introduced herself as Tsunami were sitting or in Naruto's case standing in the main room of their home as Kakashi explained what was going to happen.

Kakashi wasn't sure how long Zabuza would be out of it so he decided he'd take his team to the bridge and train them near there while Naruto guarded the house. They were just as likely to go after Tazuna's family.

After a while team 7, Tazuna, Tsunami Tazuna's daughter and her son Inari were seen sitting around the table. Naruto was leaning against the wall silently starring out the window.

Tsunami leaned in closer to the table drawing everyones attention minus Naruto. Or so they thought. "Kakashi-san, who exactly is he?" She whispered while gesturing to Naruto with her chopsticks.

Kakashi looked to where she pointed before also leaning in. This drew the attention of team 7 as they were curious about the boy. They knew a little about him but otherwise he was an enigma.

"Naruto Uzumaki. He's another Genin like these three. Though he only retains the rank due to the Civillian council wanting him to be held back under the guise of helping the newer Genin. From what I've seen he's atleast Jonin rank. He fought Zabuza Momochi, a powerful missing nin from the village hidden in the mist and made the man retreat without seeming tired after and I feel he's holding back quite alot still." He finished with a thoguhtful look.

After a while the discussion turned from Naruto to the problem in wave and Gato. "Well Gato showed up and jus-"

*BANG*

The group minus Naurto looked to see Inari with his fist on the table starring at the ground. "How can you all be sitting here talking like nothing's going on!?" He shouted.

"Inari!" Tsunami shouted but that didn't stop Inari from continuing.

"You're not strong enough! There's only five of you and Gato has atleast a thousand men! You're all to weak! You don't know what it's like to have it hard like we do!" He shouted.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments until then heard boot meeting floor. Naruto now loomed over Inari and in a flash had the boy by he neck against the wall. "Oh. Pardon me, it looks like I'm hurting you. But you've clearly suffered more then me. You must be strong enough to get out right." He said in a condecending tone.

"Inari!" Tsunami cried out.

"After all. It's not like I was beaten to near death near daily when I was half your age. I wasn't burned on a stake for four hours straight when I was twelve! I didn't have a demon sealed inside me that kept me alive and conscious throughout the whole ordeal and kept healing it back just to burn away again! I deffinately wasn't banished for four god forsaken years form my home because a group of corrupt councilers wanted me dead! Oh wait! All those things did happen! And that's not even half of it!" He was right in the boys face now with the hood having flown off his head to show his face contorted into pure and utter rage.

"Naruto! Let the boy go!" Kakashi shouted.

Naruto snapped his head towards the voice and got several gasps as his eyes were bleding into crimson and dark patches were forming around them. He looked back to the boy and dropped him to the floor and imidiately headed towards the door. Tsunami rushed to her son who was now gasping in huge breaths to try and refill his lung.

"Naruto!" kakashi called. "where are you going?" he questioned.

Naruto gazed over his shoulder at them and his eyes were now a bloody crimson colour and the area around them were pitch black. "I'm going to go blow off some steam." He said as he walked out.

Team 7 had been shocked into silence throughout the whole ordeal. Only now did any of the trio speak. "I doubt any of that really happened." Sakura said smuggly.

Kakashi turned towards his team. "Konoha has committed many atrocities in it's time. Yet even if we were to culminate everything we've ever done, it wouldn't even scratch the surface of our crimes towards that boy." he said looking at the ground.

* * *

as he walked through wave with his hood up, Naruto was looking for someone in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was about to walk right past an unsuspecting building when a women ran out screaming only to be grabbed by the hair and dragged back through the doors.

Naruto looked up at the building and noticed it was owned by Gato Industries. 'The vermin must use this place to keep hia goons happy... Perfect.' He though as he summoned his scythe which he was keeping in a seal. It appeared in a dark swirl and he walked through the doors.

The place looked disgusting. Women ranging from teenagers to their late thirties were all chained up as thugs violated them just to please themselves. Naruto felt absolute disgust atthe sight before him.

"Oi, who the hell are you?" one of them shouted as he walked up to Naruto with a bottle in his hand. 'Drunk. Even better.' Naruto looked back at the man and in a flash had his arm elbow deep in the mans stomach. He looked the man dead in the eyes as the thug starred back at Naruto's uncovered visage that had been revealed again with the sharp movement.

the blond was grinning from ear to ear revealing all his teeth to be pointed with his pupils dialated as he watched the mans life drain from his then withdrew his arm from the man and only then did anyone notice what had happened when one of the women screaming alerted them to the man standing over their dead comrade with his arm covered in blood.

"What the hell?" One of the thugs drawled slowly as the sight before him finally settled in his mind. "Kill that brat!" he hollared as he stood and grabbed a weapon throwing a women off his lap.

No sooner had the thug retreived his weapon had Naruto appeared behind him seemingly instantly as the thug and several others fell into messy, chuncky, bloody piles of slop and clothing. Naruto brought the blade of his crimson weapon and licked a small amount of the life liquid from the blade before it absorbed it to strengthen the metal.

It was a very unsettling sight to see this demon in human skin kill all those men so horribly so quickly and then actually lick up the blood. A few of the fools shook themselves out of it and charged the psychopath only to meet similar fates. Naruto laughed like a maniac the whole time as he killed all fourty three of them.

After having his fun killing the men he slowly walkedu p to the women he recognised as the one who ran out only to e dragged in. She was chained up again with a few painful looking bruises and a busted lip. Naruto raised his blade above his head as the women closed her eyes waiting for the end only to snap them open as the sound of metal on metal was heard and her restraints fell to peices.

The women werei n shock. First a monster comes in and kills all their captors in horrible ways they deffinately deserved and then he starts freeming them. It was like a dream where a knight came to save them. "Head outside. I need to finish up in here." When the last women left Naruto barred the door and the rooms shadows shifted and moved to one spot as they formed the abstract form of some kind of animal made completely out of shadows, Red eyes and mouths.

Naruto smiled at the odd creature. "Go ahead. I guess this is my sorry for letting Zabuza get away." He said as he started sticking explosive tags in key locations around the inside of the building.

15 minutes later Naruto walked outside grinning like a maniac again with his hand in the half ram. He pulsed his chakra and the building exploded into a great ball of fire. naruto didn't have to worry about the surrounding buildings as they were mostly abandoned. Though he did try to control the explosion a little.

After receiving countless thankyou's form not only the recently freed women but their families who'd gathered to see what was going on Naruto started heading back to Tazuna's.

'That felt good.' He thought to himself.

* * *

**END**


End file.
